


And the Baby

by hbj01



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babyfic, Drama, F/M, Family, Season/Series 04, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbj01/pseuds/hbj01
Summary: Rose lied to the Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay. She was pregnant with his child and is now a universe away. Rose will try anything to get back to him. But reuniting their family is much harder than she imagined





	1. And the baby

Rose stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the man she was never going to see again. It took every part of her to keep from breaking down. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him so badly. He had to know.

“There’s five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey...and the baby.” Then she saw it in his face and she knew she made a mistake. The fear, the sheer panic that the baby was his.

“You’re not?” He wasn’t only losing the woman that he loved but also his child. Rose then knew, if he knew it was his then he would tear apart every universe to get back to them. And she couldn’t have that. Knowing would only break his heart even more. So she decided to lie.

“No,” she laughed off her pain. “No, it’s mum’s…”

_~ 6 months later ~_

Rose was more uncomfortable than she had ever been in her life. She wobbled into the kitchen, her ankles and feet throbbing.

“Mum,” she wined. Jackie was in the kitchen watching the cooks work on dinner. She was still very particular about her food.

“What is it luv?” she asked.

“Mum, I’m gigantic. Everything hurts! And I just want some ice cream.” Jackie smiled sympathetically at her daughter.

“Then let’s get you some ice cream.” Mother and daughter sat at the dining room table together. The Tyler mansion was amazing in so many ways. Rose nor Jackie had ever stayed in a place this beautiful. Rose could tell how happy her mother was here. But it wasn’t home. Rose hadn’t felt at home since she was in the TARDIS. Tears threatened to pour down Rose’s face as she sat there, staring at the ice cream that wasn’t satisfying her. Jackie put her hand on top of hers.

“Rose,” she said with a sweet voice.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Mum.” She let out a large breath, feeling the tears come. “I need him.”

“Sweetheart, you can do this. You are so strong.” Rose let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

“The baby has two hearts. I don’t know how to raise a Timelord. What if the baby isn’t human at all.”

“I honestly don’t know, Rose. But the child is yours and we will figure this out together. This baby is going to be surrounded by so much love.” She paused. “I can’t believe you didn’t want to know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl!” Rose laughed.

“I want it to be a surprise. This is an adventure...and I’ve always liked adventure.” Rose was suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness. “I just wish he was here.”

“I know honey, I know,” Jackie said as she wrapped her daughter in her arms. A pain shot through Rose like nothing else she had ever felt before. She cried out, crumpling in her mother’s arms.

“Rose!” Jackie asked with concern. Rose cried out again, putting her hand to her round stomach.

“The baby’s coming,” she said.

~ _11 months later ~_

Rose was sound asleep when she heard a cry that awoke her. Rose groaned, rolling out of bed and shuffling over to her daughter’s crib. Her daughter’s eyes lit up as she saw her mother and reached out with her small, chubby hands. Rose picked her up, hugging her to her chest.

“Shhhh,” she whispered as her daughter’s whimpers slowed. “What wrong darling? Did you have a nightmare?” She set her 11 month old baby on her hip and walked them over to the rocking chair. Rose’s apartment was silent. After the baby was born, Rose felt like she needed her own place. But she was still very close to her family so her parents could see their granddaughter. Rose had never felt a connection as strong as the one she had with her daughter. She was the reason Rose got up every morning.

“You know what, Lily. Mumma has nightmares too. And you know what she does?” Lily looked up at her mom with beautiful large, brown eyes. She had the eyes of her father. Rose never thought she would ever see those eyes again, but now she got to see them everyday. “She counts her blessings. Your daddy taught me to do that. Whenever I would have a nightmare he would lay with me and hold me. He told me to count my blessings. Now I use it every time I have a nightmare.” Lily babbled at her, letting out small giggles. Rose rubbed Lily’s soft cheek with her finger.

“Go back to sleep, my love. I’ll be here to hold you.”

~ ~ ~

Her phone almost vibrated off the counter. Rose ran over from Lily’s highchair to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Rose, did I wake you up,” Susan said from the other line. Rose laughed.

“No, I was just feeding Lily. What’s up?”

“We have new coordinates we are ready to try.” Rose’s breath hitched. Maybe this was the one. This was the right coordinate that would take her back to her doctor.

“Good. When are we going to try it?”

“As soon as you’re ready.” At that moment Lily laughed. It always scared Rose to cross universes without her. She did yet have a feeling that she would always return. Nothing could separate them. And now they were going to unite their family for the first time. She smiled at Lily as she laughed and banged her hands on her tray.

“I have to drop Lily off at my mum’s and I’ll be right there.”

~ ~ ~

Torchwood’s chemical engineer grasped Rose’s hand.

“You ready,” Susan asked. Rose took a deep breath, zipping her blue leather jacket.

“Ready,” she said.

“You have 8 hours,” with those words Susan pressed the button.

Crossing universes was always painful. It felt like her body turned to liquid and moved throughout the air. The nausea afterwards wasn’t too fun either. She appeared in the middle of a busy street. A cabby honked at her as it screeched to a halt. Rose held out a hand of apology before running to the other side of the street. She gathered her bearings. It looked like a normal city. She was on earth, London possibly. Looked to be modern times. Rose looked to her left. There was a large crowd around a building. The building was blocked off by police tape and there seemed to be smoke coming from the building. Rose approached the crowd with curiosity.

“Excuse me,” she asked a bystander. “What happened here?” The woman raised her shoulders.

“Dunno,” she said. Rose approached someone else.

“Excuse me, do you know what happened?” The man turned to look at her.

“I’m not really sure actually. Heard there was an attack on some people. Multiple people were falling over and screaming. Then this building seemed to have an explosion of some kind. It’s madness.” Rose nodded. This entire situation reeked of the Doctor. He must have been here. Rose desperately looked around. Whatever happened it was over now which meant the Doctor was long gone. He never stayed for the cleanup. Rose felt the tears come to her eyes. This is the closest she had gotten to the Doctor. She always seemed to just miss him. And she didn’t even know for certain if he was here. Rose stood by the police barriers trying to decide what to do next. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was a woman. She had fiery red hair and seemed to be in a terrible rush.

“Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along. A tall blond woman called Sylvia. Tell her that bin there, all right? It'll all make sense. That bin there.” Rose gave her a shocked look.

“Umm, okay, sure.” She woman let out a breath and put her hand on her arm.

“Thank you,” she said as she turned to leave. Rose watched after her curiously. What an interesting woman she seemed to be. She stopped suddenly and turned around, looking at her with an expression that Rose couldn’t make out. Rose watched her as she approached.

“Do I know you,” she asked when she got close enough. Rose looked at her up and down.

“I don’t think so,” she answered.

“What’s your name?” Rose wasn’t sure if she should tell her name. She didn’t know what the rules were for universe crossing.

“Sorry,” the woman said. “I know I’m being abrupt.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Donna.” Rose took her hand and shook it. Her hand felt familiar somehow.

“My name’s Rose.” Donna’s mouth fell open. Her eyes flit up to Rose’s hair. Rose narrowed her eyes at her.

“Can I help you with anything else,” Rose asked tentatively. Donna shook her head.

“Sorry I must seen daft. Listen, this is going to sound very strange but...do you know a Doctor?” At that name Rose felt her heart stop. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“A doctor,” Rose asked, putting an emphasis on the ‘A.’

“Is your last name Tyler?” Rose’s breathing became rapid.

“Yes,” she almost whispered. Donna beamed at her.

“My friend is just around the corner. I’m sure he’d love to see you.” Immediately tears came to Rose’s eyes. She couldn’t believe it. After all of this time he could be right here. She tried not to get her hopes up.

“He’s here?” She almost sobbed. Donna gave her a gentle smile.

“Common,” she said. Rose couldn’t move. Her face paled as her feet stuck to the floor. Donna turned back around giving her a wider smile.

“Come along then,” She said as she tugged on Rose’s arm. Rose followed her in a trace. As they round the corner, Rose’s blood pumped louder and louder in her ears. When she saw it she halted. The TARIS stood there, more blue and beautiful than she remembered. She immediately let out a sob at the sight of her home. Donna stopped and turned around to look at her again. She then ran to the TARDIS. As Donna almost reached it the TARDIS door creaked open. Rose could only stand there and watch as the love of her life and the man that she thought she would never see again came into view.

“Donnnnnna! What took you so long!” Rose couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. His beautiful voice. Donna stopped in front of him. He gave her a confused look. Donna looked out of breath and completely overjoyed about something. She beamed at the Doctor. Then she turned and looked off to something in the distance. The Doctor followed her gaze and his vision tunneled. Standing there was Rose Tyler. The Doctor couldn’t breath at the sight of her. Before he knew what he was doing he started to run, as did she. Rose had spent 20 months away from the Doctor but these last few seconds were more painful than all of that time.

They collided into each other's arms. He squeezed her as tight as he could just so he could know if she was real. He felt her tears on his jacket as he let out a sob of his own. For the first time in 20 months the Doctor felt complete. Nothing else in the world mattered. All that mattered was that his Rose was in his arms. Rose put her head in the crook of his neck. She was enveloped in his scent. The scent that she dreamt about. The Doctor held her head and moved it so her forehead was touching his. They stared at each other.

“Hello,” Rose said through her tears. The Doctor beamed at her.

“Hello,” he answered. He then leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Rose let out another sob as she pressed her body into his. The Doctor lifted her off of her feet and swung her around. After he set her down, their lips parted. They looked at each other as if nothing else in the universe mattered, because nothing else did.

“My rose,” he whispered. “How? How are you here?” Rose laughed.

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve plenty of time.” The Doctor faced the TARDIS grasping Rose’s hand and pulling her along with him. Donna stood by the TARDIS, smiling at them.

“Donna,” the Doctor said. “I would like you to meet Rose Tyler.” Rose smiled at Donna.

“Lovely to meet you,” Donna said. “Good thing you're here. He wouldn’t shut up about you!” Rose laughed while the Doctor gave Donna a hurt look.

“Hey!” Rose walked up to the TARDIS and stroked the door with her hand. The Doctor watched her proudly.

“Well what are we waiting for! Let’s go!” They began to enter the TARDIS.

“I think I’m just going to stay here,” Donna said. The Doctor looked at her.

“What? We were going to travel together!”

“I know,” she said. “But you two just found each other. I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“No Donna,” Rose stepped forward. “Please come. I didn’t mean to ruin anything. Please. I don’t have much time anyway.” The Doctor looked at her.

“What,” the Doctor said.

“Please Donna,” Rose said to her. Donna rolled her eyes.

“Alright just because you begged.” Rose and Donna entered the TARDIS while the Doctor stood behind for a moment, collecting his thoughts and then following the women into the time machine.

Rose danced around the console emanating pure joy. She laughed as the TARDIS made musical noises as she danced. The Doctor leaned against the grating, smiling at his girls.

“I've missed you too old girl,” Rose said as she storked the consol. “Donna, have you been in here before?” Donna nodded.

“I have. Is there more than this?” The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yes! Why don’t you explore the corridor and find your room.” Donna smiled at him.

“I have a room!”

“Indeed, “ the Doctor said. “Go! Find it and get settled in. You get to pick our first destination when you return.” Donna grabbed her bags and took off down the corridor, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. They smiled at each other before running again into each other's arms. They held each other for what felt like an eternity. When they parted they grasped hands.

“Rose,” he said in an accusing tone. “How did you get here?” Rose blushed.

“At Torchwood we built...kind of a dimension cannon. We were trying different coordinates so I could…” she trailed off.

“So you could what, Rose?” He looked at her with concern.

“So I could come back,” she said with a smile on her face, her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor beamed at her.

“Shut up,” she said as she rolled her eyes and the Doctor giggled. His face suddenly sobered.

“Rose, crossing universes is impossible. How were you able?” Rose looked at him with a sad expression.

“Something’s wrong.” The Doctor watched her with intensity. “The walls of the universes are slowly breaking down. We don’t know why.” The Doctor looked past her, thinking. Rose watched him. This had to be dealt with but she couldn’t go another moment without telling him.

“Doctor.” He looked at her as if just remembering that she was here. “I don’t have a lot of time.”

He frowned at her. “Why?”

“The portal jumper gives me 8 hours in each universe I go to.” She looked at her watch. “I only have 5 hours left.” The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her forehead, feeling the tears build up again.  

“Five wonderful hours,” he said. “Can you come back?”

“I think so,” she said as the Doctor smiled. “But I need coordinates from you about where you will be and…” she paused. “And I will meet you there.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and the Doctor hugged her back gladly, melting into her. Rose put her hands on his shoulders and faced him.

“There is something I have to tell you.” The Doctor looked at her with fear.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Rose smiled at his concern.

“Yes, i’m fine but...you should sit down. Yea, sit down.” She walked the Doctor over to the only seat in the console room and sat him down. She stood in front of him. The Doctor watched her intetly.

“Rose just tell me.” She took a deep breath.

“I lied to you...at Bad Wolf Bay.”

“What do you mean?”

“The baby I mentioned wasn’t mum’s...It was mine.” The Doctor seemed confused for a moment, pondering what she said.

“And you’re the father.” At this the Doctor’s head shot up to meet her eyes.

“You...you mean...that I…”

“Yes,” Rose said. “You have a daughter.” The Doctor stopped breathing completely.

“I have a daughter,” he said with disbelief. Rose nodded.

“I’m a father,” he said, tears immediately rolling down his cheeks. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out a joyful sob.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rose’s face reddened. She was overwhelmed with guilt.

“Because I didn’t want you to be in more pain then you already were. So I lied. I’m sorry.” The Doctor nodded his head, looking at his shoes. Then he leaped towards Rose, taking her into his arms and twirling her. The couple laughed as they twirled and twirled.

“I’m a father,” he exclaimed. He put Rose down, giving her a passionate kiss. When they parted Rose laughed.

“This is a much better reaction than I was expecting.”

“What did you name her?” Rose smiled at him.

“Lily.” The Doctor let out another sob.

“Beautiful. Marvelous! Where is she?” Rose put her hand on the Doctor’s cheek.

“She’s back in Pete’s World. She stays with mum when I go universe jumping.” The Doctor made a sour face.

“I hope your mother isn’t ruining her.” Rose laughed.

“There’s no way! I think she loves her now more than she loves me...Lily has your eyes you know.” The Doctor smiled as Rose leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked into the depths of her eyes.

“Rose, there was something that I didn’t get a chance to tell you.” Rose felt her breathing stop as she waited in anticipation.

“At Bad Wolf Bay we were cut off and I never got the chance to tell you...to tell you that…”

“Tell me what,” Rose whispered. The Doctor took a deep breath.

“I love you Rose Tyler, with all of my hearts.” It was Rose’s turn to have tears roll down her cheeks. The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her gently and lovingly.  

“I love you, my doctor,” she said when she parted. She looked into his eyes.

“Oh, and there’s something else,” Rose said. The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows at her.

“You didn’t have twins did you?”

“No,” Rose laughed. “But Lily...she has two hearts.” The Doctor let out a hitched breath.

“She does? She’s a Timelord?” Rose nodded.“I’m not the last one.”

“But Doctor…” she paused. “I don’t know how human she is or if she’s human at all! I don’t know if she’ll regenerate or have superior biology like you do. There’s a doctor at Torchwood but he’s flying blind too! I don’t know how to fully care for her! I’m not good enough!” Rose broke down. Gently the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, shushing her.

“Rose, I am sure that you are a wonderful mother,” he whispered. Rose looked at him with red, blotchy eyes.

“And honestly I don’t know any of that either. This is quite new. I would have to scan her here in the TARDIS.” There was a moment of silence as the Doctor thought.

“Is there any way you could get her here?” Rose bit her lower lip.

“I...I don’t know. Universe jumping is a bit painful and I don’t know if we could travel together. She might end up in a different universe if she survives the journey.” The Doctor closed his eyes, pushing away all of those horrible hypotheticals.

“Can I go there?” Rose gave him a worried look.

“To Pete’s World? What if you get stuck there?”

“That doesn’t matter. Rose, I have to see her,” as he said this the Doctor grasped Rose’s shoulders.

“I can scan her with the screwdriver.” Rose nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll figure it all out once I return.” The Doctor beamed at her.

“Hey you two, watch yourselves. I’m back in the room,” Donna said as she entered the console. The Doctor bounced towards her.

“Donna! Have you decided where you would like to go?” Donna laughed, looking at Rose for a moment before walking over to her.

“How much time have you got Rose before you have to leave,” she asked.

“Less than five hours,” she answered. Donna nodded.

“Oh,” the Doctor said. “There are some conditions to where you choose, Donna.” Donna spun towards him.

“I knew this wasn’t a free ride! Alright, what is it?” The Doctor rolled his eyes before answering.

“I’m ignoring that comment. You must choose a place that you don’t mind being at for potentially a long time. We have to stay put so Rose knows where we are when she comes back.” Donna smiled.

“Oh that’s all? Then I know just the place!” The Doctor jumped making a crashing sound on the grating as he landed.

“Brilliant! Oh, Donna I have some news!” Donna crossed her arms at him.

“Good news I hope?” The Doctor smiled at Rose who backed away bashfully. For some reason she felt uncomfortable with Donna knowing that she slept with the Doctor.

“Oh the best news! I’m a father!” Donna gave him a look that insinuated his insanity.

“You’re kidding,” she said. The Doctor moved excitedly around the TARDIS.

“No ma’am! Rose here just told me! Conceived before we were separated, of course. Rose gave birth about…” he ran over to Rose and licked her cheek. Rose gave a loud “ew” before rubbing his spit off of her face. “11 months ago!” He stopped. “Wow, my girl is 11 months old! That means my daughter’s crawling and at the cusp of walking. She’s absorbing language and soon she’ll be talking. How exciting! Anyway, Lily is her name which is just brilliant because her mother is named after a flower and now so is she! It comes full circle! I love circles! Just like time really. Time isn’t a straight line, you know, none of this cause and effect hoopla.”

“Doctor!” Both Donna and Rose shouted at the same time. He stopped prancing.

“Sorry,” he said, standing still for moment before running to the controls. Donna walked over to Rose and wrapped her arms around her to which Rose responded immediately.

“Congratulations,” she said. Rose squeezed her tighter.

“I can’t even hug him without getting a papercut much do anything else. You’re a brave woman,” Donna said. Rose blushed, laughing a bit.

“Donna,” the Doctor yelled. “I’m quite a catch thank you very much.” He winked at Rose who turned a darker shade of red. Donna laughed at her. The Doctor then clapped his hands.

“Well Donna Noble, where shall we go?” Donna smiled at Rose before running over to the Doctor and whispering in his ear. The Doctor grinned as he furiously starting flipping switches.

“Allons-y!”


	2. The Fires of Pompeii

Rose walked out of the TARDIS and just laughed. “Ancient Rome? Really?” Donna danced out of the TARDIS.

“I’m in Rome! Look at me! Donna Noble in Rome!” She ran up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him is a grateful hug. He laughed at her excitement.

“Yep! Ancient Rome...well it’s not ancient for them. For them its New Rome.” Rose smiled at him.

“Or is it new new new Rome,” she said. They smiled at eachother in remembrance. The three travelers walked into the depths of a busy shopping street.

“All of these people are dead,” Donna noted.

“Don’t tell them that,” the Doctor smirked.

“I have only a few hours left, let’s get shopping,” Rose exclaimed. She grabbed Donna by the arm and skipped off down the street as the Doctor watched them go.

“Hang on,” Donna said. “Why are these signs in English. Is this Epcot or something? I swear if that man took me to Epcot…” Rose laughed.

“No, no the TARDIS translated languages for you. Those signs are actually in Latin.”

“Fancy,” said Donna.”So to them i'm speaking Latin right now?” Rose nodded. “So what happens when I speak actual Latin to them?” Rose shrugged, unable to answer. Donna immediately approached a vender.

“Vendi vidi vici,” she said to her. The lady gave her a curious look.

“I’m sorry I don’t speak Celtic.” She gave Donna an annoyed look. Rose just stood in the background laughing until her sides hurt.

“Well that was interesting,” Donna said.

~ 4 hours later ~

“That was the weirdest food I’ve ever had,” Donna mentioned as they walked down the street.

“I thought it was quite enjoyable,” the Doctor commented.

“Seriously though, Ancient Rome needs fish and chips!”

“I would love some chips right now,” Rose laughed.

“Oh! I’ve always wanted one of those,” the Doctor said as he spotted a booth a few yards away. He took off running towards it.

Rose’s watch beeped and she began to panic. She pushed through crowds of people before she reached the Doctor.

“Doctor,” she called. The doctor immediately turned towards her, the wanted item completely from his mind.

“It’s time,” she said.

“How long have you got?”

“About two minutes.”

“Haven’t we had this conversation before,” the Doctor questioned. Rose gave him a sad smile.

“I believe we have, though the situations were reversed.”

“Here,” the Doctor said as he started punching numbers into Rose’s high tech watch. “The coordinates to where we are. We’ll be here waiting.”

“I will try not to take too long.” Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor and he hugged her back with vigor.

“See you soon,” he whispered to her. Rose felt a moment of doubt fill her chest. She did not want this to be the last time she ever saw the Doctor. She refused it to be.

“See you soon,” she replied. They parted.

“Donna,” Rose said as she turned towards her. They hugged for a moment.

“Have fun,” Rose said with excitement. “It’s never a dull moment with this one.” She gestured towards the Doctor. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here on my account.” Donna scoffed. She gestured to the world around her. “Are you kidding! I could live here!” They both smiled at one another.

“I’m looking forward to meeting your baby girl.” At the mention of her daughter Rose felt tears brim in her eyes.

“Me too.”

“Rose,” the Doctor said. Rose turned around to find the Doctor’s lips desperately pressed against hers. They parted.

“Kiss my daughter for me,” he said.

“Doctor...I,” Rose said before she faded away like a hologram. The Doctor couldn’t help but feel lonely as he watched the image of Rose Tyler fade away. Donna’s hand on his arm brought him back to the present. He smiled at her, thankful that she was there.

“Well Donna Noble, let’s see what trouble we can get ourselves into!”

~ Back in Pete’s World ~

With the words still hanging on her lips, Rose found herself back at Torchwood being swarmed by people.

“Did you find him! Did you find him!” The questions surrounded her. She put her hands up.

“Okay everyone! Yes I did find him.” Everyone in the lab clapped and cheered and Rose couldn’t help but get swept up in the excitement.

“Let’s celebrate! Drinks on me,” someone yelled as the Torchwood employees marched out of the room to the local bar. Rose walked up to Susan.

“So,” Susan asked excitedly. “How was the reunion?” Rose beamed.

“It was...It was perfect.” Susan smiled at her. Mickey walked up behind Susan.

“Congrats Rose!”

“Hey Mickey,” Rose said as she went round to give him a hug. “Haven’t seen you in awhile. How was the vacation?”

“Extremely relaxing. And well needed!”

“Good to have you back Mickey Mouse,” Susan added. Mickey gave her a nodd in thanks and a nudge on the arm.

“And your arm? How is it,” Rose asked. Mickey had broken his arm on a Torchwood mission to investigate a suspicious alien. He looked down at his casted arm that was strapped to his chest.

“It’s good. So you saw him? You saw the Doctor?” Rose’s eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him

“I did.”

“How is he?”

“He’s...the Doctor. As wonderful as ever. I told him about Lily.”

“And,” Susan and Mickey said together.

“He was overjoyed. The best reaction he could have had. I don’t know what I was worried about.”

“Aw Rose,” Susan said.

“Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Before we focus on getting me over there permanently. Is there a way that I can take Lily with me on my next trip?”

“Next trip? But how will you find him again,” Mickey questioned.

“The Doctor gave me coordinates and we are going to meet there. And I need to go as soon as possible. He’s waiting for me.”  

“Well, we’ll have to recharge the machine…”

“That’s fine,” Rose interrupted. “But could I take Lily with me? The Doctor really wants to see her.” Susan sat there puzzled for a moment.

“It could be possible…”

“I could!”

“Yes, but it’s dangerous Rose.” Rose lowered her head.

“I know,” she said in a strained voice. “But it doesn’t have to be does it? I’m daft for even considering it.”

“No,” Mickey said. “You aren’t daft. You’re desperate to get the child to her father.” Rose gave Mickey a grateful smile.

“I can do some brainstorming,” Susan said. “But in the meantime go home, Rose.”

“What,” Rose exclaimed. “I want to stay here and help. I can do the calculations on this machine backwards and forwards.”

“I know Rose but you just crossed universes. Go home and see your daughter. I’ll call you.”

~ The Tyler Mansion ~

Rose sat in the dining room with her sleeping daughter in her arms.

“I just can’t believe it,” Jackie said as she paced the room. Rose rolled her eyes. “That alien found out about his daughter and he didn’t even propose to you! I mean, you had a child out of wedlock! It’s the proper thing to do!”

“Mum,” Rose said. “Calm down.”  Jackie waved her off.

“Ug, that man,” she said as she sat at the table by Rose. Rose just gave her an annoyed look.

“Mum, please!” Lily stirred and Rose gently kissed her forehead.

“And no granddaughter of mine is crossing universes! Not on my watch.”

“She may not, mum. If it’s even a little dangerous then I’m not risking it.”

“Well…”

“And the Doctor offered coming here.”

“Did he now?”

“Mum,” Rose gave her mother a stern look. Rose felt her pocket vibrate. Right on time, it was Susan. Rose answered with haste.

“Hello.”

“Rose I have had a stroke of pure genius,” Susan exclaimed on the other line. Rose heard Mickey say something in the background. “And Mickey helped too I guess…”

“What is it? Can she travel?”

“She can! And it’s completely safe!” Rose felt her heart lift at the news.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she could hear Susan’s smile on the other end. “I’ll tell you the details when you get here.” They hung up. Rose bounced out of her chair.

“Mum I’ve got to go!” Rose packed up Lily’s things and raced out the door.

“Be safe,” her mother yelled. Rose put Lily in her carseat and set off to Torchwood. Her excitement grew and grew the closer she got. She heard Lily waken in the backseat.

“Good morning luv,” she greeted her. Lily began to fuss.

“I know, honey. I’ll feed you in a moment.” When Rose arrived she took Lily in her arms swinging Lily’s bag around her shoulder and raced to the elevators. When she reached the floor, she approached Susan.

“Hey,” Susan greeted her as Rose put the bag down.

“Mickey can you hold her for a moment while I get her bottle.” Mickey nodded.

“I’m going to give you to Uncle Mickey, Lily.” She handed the fussing baby to Mickey. She immediately smiled when she saw him and was in his arms.

“Hey there beautiful girl,” Mickey greeted her. Rose unzipped the bag and grabbed her bottle quickly.

“Okay,” Rose said as Mickey handed her back to Rose. Rose moved to the swivel chair next to Susan in front of the control panel and started feeding Lily. Lily drank the bottle thirsty.

“Okay fill me in,” Rose said. Susan smiled at Lily for a moment.

“She really is beautiful, Rose.” Rose smiled down at her. Lily’s big brown eyes met hers as she drank.

“She is isn’t she?”

“She looks like the Doctor,” Mickey added. The three scientists smiled down at the baby.

“Now,” Susan began. “I remembered that we invented these bracelets a while back that linked two people together so they couldn’t be in different places. We use them when agents go into uncharted territory so they couldn’t lose eachother.”

“So Lily and I can wear them and we will cross to the same universe.” Susan smiled.

“Exactly. Now I can set the machine to transport two people instead of one.”

“What about the pain of it? I don’t want to put Lily through that.”

“Well,” Susan said. “I can give her a sedative that’s baby safe. It’s like baby aspirin that will put her to sleep.”

“And she won’t feel a thing?”

“I think so.”

“Think so? You have to be positive Susan.”

“I mean, she will sleep through it. And you know that it’s safe to tavel, Rose. You know that you’ve done it a million times and nothing has ever gone wrong. ” Rose sat there thinking for a moment. She looked down at her daughter. She thought of the desperate look on the Doctor’s face when he asked if he could see her.

“Let’s do it,” she said. Susan smiled.

“Great! Let me put the sedative in her bottle.” Rose took the bottle from Lily’s mouth and she whined in protest.

“It’s okay darling. It’s just for a moment.” She kissed her. “Now you’re going to go to sleep for a bit and when you wake up we’ll be with daddy,” she said as she rocked her. Susan handed her back the bottle and she put in back into Lily’s mouth.

“I’ll go get the bracelets,” Susan said as she left the room. Mickey sat in the chair Susan was in.

“How do you feel?”

“Nervous,” she answered. “But it doesn’t seem real to me. Like this is all a dream. We’ve been separated for so long.” Lily finished the bottle and her eyes drifted shut.

“Sleep well my love,” Rose whispered to her.

“So when did the thing with Susan start,” she asked Mickey. His mouth fell open.

“What are you talking about!”

“I sensed a vibe. Are you two together?” Mickey blushed.

“No,” he answered.

“But you like her,” Rose smirked at him. “She’s very pretty and intelligent too.” Mickey nodded, not answering her. Rose laughed at his discomfort. At that moment Susan entered the room.

“What’s so funny?” Rose smirked at Mickey while he turned his head away, turning very red.

“Oh nothing,” Rose responded. Susan looked down at Lily.

“Good, she’s asleep. What about bringing all of Lily’s things?” Rose shrugged.

“The TARDIS has everything.”

“Here are the bracelets,” Susan said. She slipped one onto Rose’s wrist and put the other one of Lily’s on her upper arm and tightened it so it fit.

“Perfect,” she said. “Ready?” Rose nodded.

“Ready. Hey Micks, can you get Lily’s boba wrap out of the bag. I want to strap her to me.” Mickey got the wrapped out of the back and helped wrap Lily against Rose’s chest.  
“Now I’m ready,” she said. She kissed Mickey on the cheek.

“See you in eight hours,” she said as she grasped Susan’s hand.

“Thank you,” she said to her.

“No problem,” Susan answered. “It’s fun!” Rose walked into the arch of the machine.

“Okay,” she said, giving them a thumbs up. “Wish me luck!” Susan pressed the button. Rose and Lily disappeared.

~ Pompeii ~

The Doctor and Donna stared down at the destroyed city. The Doctor felt a sense of heroism when he saved that family from Pompeii’s destruction.

“You’re right,” he said to Donna. “I do need someone. Welcome aboard!” They began to enter the TARDIS. Donna halted.

“Doctor,” he faced her. “Rose.” The Doctor turned very pale. In all the excitement and panic he had forgotten the Rose was meeting them there.  

“No,”  he said as he looked towards the city. “I set the coordinates to outside the city but...what if she went back to look for us…”

“Doctor,” Donna pulled him out of his terrible thoughts. “I’m sure she’s alright.”

“What if my daughter is with her.”

“Let’s go,” Donna said. “Let’s go to where we were supposed to meet.”

“What if...” he said, panic in his voice.

“We don’t know that! Let’s go!”

“You’re right.” They ran into the TARDIS.

Rose appeared on a hill outside on Pompeii. After the nausea subsided she immediately looked at Lily, who was sleeping soundly. She let out a breath of relief.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Rose turned to see the destroyed city, covered with hardening lava.

“No,” she whispered. The Doctor and Donna were down there! As she stepped forward she heard the screech of the TARDIS. She whipped around as the TARDIS faded into view. The Doctor immediately ran out.

“Rose,” he called looking around him, Donna following at his heel. They made eye contact. All three of them let out a breath of relief at the same time. The Doctor ran towards her.

“Rose,” he whispered. Seeing the baby in her arms caused him to halt. Rose began to walk towards him.

“She’s here,” he said. Rose’s tears of joy began to fall at the look on the Doctor’s face. When Rose was close enough the Doctor looked down at his daughter for the first time.

“Doctor,” Rose said. “I would like you to meet your daughter.” Tears streamed down the Doctor’s face as he watched Lily sleep.

“She’s…” he croaked out. “She’s so perfect. Can I hold her?” Rose smiled sweetly at him.

“Of course you can.” She slowly took Lily out of the wrapping,. She only stirred a little before Rose held her close and kissed her forehead. She put Lily into the Doctor’s open arms. He let out a sob of joy as he held her tight.

“She is so beautiful,” he said through his tears. He held her up and kissed her cheek. “And soft. She’s so soft.” He looked at Rose. “She looks like you.” Rose couldn’t help but sob at the view of the Doctor finally holding his daughter in his arms.

“Everyone at Torchwood says she looks like you,” she laughed, tears still streaming down her face. She looked past the Doctor to see Donna standing by the TARDIS smiling at them. Rose beckoned her over. Donna stood between them and looked at Lily in the Doctor’s arms.

“She’s gorgeous,” she said. “I think she looks like both of you.” They laughed. Donna reached out and stroked Lily’s hair. “Her hair is so soft.”

“I know,” Rose said as she kissed Lily’s head. She looked at the Doctor’s face as he looked completely mesmerized at Lily.

“Doctor?”

“This doesn’t feel real,” he whispered.

“I know what you mean,” Rose said. She turned her head towards the city. “What happened?” Donna followed Rose’s gaze.

“It’s Pompeii.” Rose gasped she read about the destruction of Pompeii in school.

“Oh my God,” she gasped. “I’m so glad you both are okay.”

“Yea,” Donna said. “It was…” She paused for a moment to compose herself. “It was awful.”

“Let’s get into the TARDIS,” Rose said. She lead the Doctor, who couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lily, into the TARDIS. Rose took off the Boba wrap and placed it over the rail.

“I’m going to go take a shower. I smell like a bonfire,” Donna said. Rose could see the fear, confusion, and helplessness behind Donna’s eyes. She walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m so sorry you had to experience that,” she whispered to her. Donna gave her a small sad smile and left the console room. Rose approached the Doctor nervously.

“Are you alright,” she asked. “After all that.” The Doctor looked at her, still tears in his eyes.

“It’s over now.” He looked back down at Lily. “Only this matters.” Lily began to stir in his arms.

“She’s waking up,” he said in a panicked voice.

Rose placed her hand on his arm. “It’s okay,” she whispered. Lily sleepy opened her eyes and looked into the Doctors. He let out a joyful sob.

“She does have my eyes.” Rose smiled at the two of them. Lily smiled back at the Doctor.

“She loves new people,” Rose said. “Very uncommon for babies. But...she is home now.” The Doctor looked at Rose through his tears. Lily yawned and the Doctor let out a small laugh.

“How was the trip?”

“Everything went really well,” Rose said. “The woman I work with, Susan, she’s a genius.”

“Make sure to thank her for me.”

“I should burp her,” Rose said as Lily reached out towards the Doctor. The Doctor lifted his finger and let Lily’s small hand wrap around it.

“Hello Lily. Pleasure to meet you,” he said. Rose took a moment and watched them.

“I couldn’t bring any of Lily’s stuff. Does the TARDIS have baby stuff.” The Doctor nodded, not taking his eyes of Lily.

“I’m sure. I wouldn’t be surprised if the old girl hasn’t made her a nursery yet.”

“Perfect. Here, give her to me.” The Doctor paused before handing her over. Lily fussed in Rose’s arms.

“It’s okay luv,” she said as she patted Lily’s back. She let out a small burp.

“There you go, girl.”

“We should go to the med bay. I’ll have a look at her.” Rose nodded as she followed.

The moment Rose entered the med bay Lily spit up on the back of her shirt.

“Oh Lily,” Rose said as she used her shirt to whip off the throw up that was leftover on Lily’s face. Lily smiled happily at her. A smile for which Rose returned. The Doctor was too preoccupied fidgeting with something at the counter.

“Doctor?” He spun around and grimaced at the state of Rose’s shirt.

“Lily spit up on me. I’m going to go to my room and change.” The Doctor nodded, opening his arms to Lily. Rose gave her to him and turned to leave the room. She stopped for a moment to watch. The Doctor had Lilly at one side while holding some gadget with his other hand. It looked like the perfect picture.

“Alright my dear,” the Doctor said to Lily. “Let’s have a look at you.” Rose left at that moment. She walked the familiar halls of the TARDIS trying to remember the last time she walked through them. It smelled the same as it always has. Rose was home. She stood in front of her own bedroom door. She reached out her hand to graze the rose carvings that the TARDIS had put on the door for her. Slowly, she stepped in. Her room looked just as it had 20 months ago. Every single item was where Rose had put it last. The bed was messily made as if Rose had been in a hurry that day. Pictures on her desk and dresser smiled at her as she passed. The same clothes lying in the same places on the floor. Something next to Rose’s bed caught her eye, something that wasn’t there before. A rose in a vase on her bedside table. The rose was a dark, beautiful shade of red and it looked as if it had just bloomed. The Doctor must have put it there after she left. A single tear rolled down Rose’s face. She was home now. She walked over to her dresser and chose an old shirt. On her dresser where four pictures. The first was of Rose, her mum, and Mickey, all smiling on their couch in their old flat. The second was of Rose and the Doctor in his ninth regeneration cycle, his leather jacket gleaming. His hand was around Rose’s waist and the both of them were making a face at the camera. Rose remembered that Jack took that picture. Speaking of Jack he was in the next photograph, his arms around Rose holding her in a tight embrace. They both had red cheeks as they smiled at the camera. Rose ran her fingers over Jack’s face. She missed him very much. The last photo was one of her favorites with the Doctor. It was taken about a year ago. There were at some strange yet beautiful planet with sparking purple skies but in the photo Rose and the Doctor are smiling at each other as if they have no idea the camera is there. The way the Doctor looked at her in that photo made Rose’s heart stop. They look as if they were pulling back from one of their hugs, both of their face’s emanating pure joy. Rose took a moment smiling at each photograph before heading back to the med bay.

Rose heard the Doctor singing when she turned the corner. She quietly peaked in the room to see the Doctor holding Lily, holding one of her hands in his, while twirling about the room while he sang a strange song. It must be in his native language. Lily watched him closely, giggling whenever he turned. Rose leaned against the door jam, just watching, and thanking whomever was in charge of her fait for this moment.  The Doctor spun around and saw her. He was taken aback for a moment before smiling at her.

“Welcome back Rose,” he said.

“What are you singing?”

“Oh,” he smiled at Lily as she reached out to touch his face. “Just an old song from my planet.”

“You’re such a natural with her,” Rose commented. The Doctor smiled.

“Thanks.” He turned towards the screen that hung from the ceiling by the bed. Lily saw her mum and her face lit up. She started reaching out to her, opening and closing her grasp. The Doctor smiled.

“Do you want to go to your mummy,” he said. Rose took Lily from the Doctor and held her close while the Doctor turned towards the screen. Rose sat up on the bed, putting Lily in her lap. Lily clapped her hands and babbled as if she were singing a song of her own. Rose laughed.

“That’s it Lily! Sing us a song.” The Doctor looked over at them.

“I ran some tests.” Rose looked at him.

“And?”

“And she is 60% Timelord, 40% human.” Rose somehow let out a breath of relief.

“So she is part human. What does that mean? And she’s more Timelord? Can she regenerate?” The Doctor pushed his hair back with his hand.

“I don’t know. It’s likely that she could regenerate but I honestly don’t want to find out. She has human and Timelord DNA so I am predicting that her body will grow at the rate of a normal human but her biology is superior. Not as much as me, who is 100% Timelord but she is more superior than a human. Her mind will grow at a faster rate. She will most likely be a genius. Like her father.” The Doctor smirked as Rose rolled her eyes.

“So there isn’t going to be any complications,” Rose asked in a nervous voice. The Doctor pursed his lips.

“None that I can see but through this rapidly developing stage we should keep an eye of her just in case.” Rose looked at the floor.

“And she could regenerate?”

“Possibly.” Rose sniffled as she turned her head away. The Doctor put his hand under her chin.

“Rose? What is it?”

“It’s just,” she said as the tears began to fall. “I’m so happy that our daughter is more like you. You’re not the last of your people anymore and now you won’t have to be alone. She can spend forever with you. But…” Rose let out a sob. “But I can’t. I’m dying every day. Someday I’ll wither away and I don’t get to have forever with either of you. You both will have forever without me.” The Doctor kissed her forehead.

“Rose, this is our forever. Right now. I want to spend every minute of your life with you. I would be honored to watch you grow. Look at our beautiful daughter, she’s a baby and you have so much more time with her. Our forever is now. And we don’t even know if she’ll regenerate.” Rose gently kissed him.

“I hope she can. I don’t want you to be alone.” The Doctor gently put his lips to hers.

“I’m never alone.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, my Rose.” He looked down as Lily who smiled up at him. “And I love you my Lily,” he said as he kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s see her nursery,” Rose said excitedly, her tears already forgotten. They left the med bay until they found a door painted yellow with flowers embedded in it and Lily written in cursive letters on top of the doors. Rose let out a breath in awe. The Doctor smiled at her as he opened the door. The room was painted a soft yellow with white accents. There was a large crib that was covered in blankets and had stars hanging above it. There was a dresser and a toy chest with lilies painted on them. The rug was so soft that it felt like clouds.

“Wow,” Rose said as she entered. “It’s perfect.”

“Rose,” the Doctor said. “Lookup.” The ceiling was the night sky. It looked so real Rose felt like she could reach out and grab a star. Shooting stars shot across the ceiling. It was like the room had no roof at all.

“Beautiful,” she whispered. Lily squealed with glee as she tried to reach out towards it. Rose closed her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said to the TARDIS.

“You’ve outdone yourself old girl,” the Doctor said as he looked around.

“Alright Lily, how about you show daddy how you can crawl while you explore your new room.” She put Lily down on the soft floor and Lily took off crawling around. Rose went into the toy chest and got out a few nice looking toys for Lily and put them down by her. Lily immediately went up to them and started pressing buttons and putting it in her mouth. The Doctor watched in awe as she played.

“She’s incredible.” Rose stood by him and crossed her arms.

“Isn’t she? This room...it’s unbelievable. Back at my place in Pete’s world Lily only has a crib that I put in the corner of my bedroom.”

“Speaking of Pete’s World,” the Doctor said. “Can you two cross over here permanently?” Rose sighed.

“I don’t know. We’re working on it.”

“The universes are collapsing.”

“What?”

“What you told me when you first arrived. The universes are collapsing. That’s why you can come here.”

“Yea, the stars are going out. Not just in Pete’s World but every world. We don’t know what’s causing it. That’s why we need you.” Lily crawled over to the Doctor’s feet and reached up to him. The Doctor beamed  at her and swooped her up in his arms.

“Hey there beautiful,” he said. “Well,” he said as he looked at Rose. “Let’s figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading


	3. Domestics

They were settled in the library. Lily sat on a blanket at their feet, playing with her new toys. The Doctor and Rose sat on the couch facing each other. The fire in the fireplace crackled in the silence of the room.

“So what’s going on,” the Doctor asked.

“The stars are going out. They’re just...disappearing. We don’t know what’s causing it. And the walls between universes are breaking down.”

“Curious,” the Doctor said as he stared into the fire. Rose tilted her head at him. 

“Do you know what it could be,” she asked him. The Doctor shook his head.

“I honestly don’t know...but it sounds like...the end of the universe.” Rose’s heartbeat sped up. She was terrified, mostly for her family.

“Hey,” Donna said as she entered the room, freshly showered.

“Donna,” Rose said excitedly. Donna approached the couch. Lily turned and looked up at Donna. She immediately squealed with excitement of a new face a crawled towards her. Donna smiled down at her as she reached her feet.

“Well hello there little one,” she said. She crouched down and met Lily’s eyes with a smile. Lily reached for her and wrapped her arms around Donna’s neck. Donna laughed and hugged her back. After Lily was satisfied she crawled back to her new toys. Donna looked up at the Doctor and Rose who were watching her with amused smiles. 

“She’s so sweet,” Donna said.

“She likes you,” Rose answered. “I mean how could she not? You are pretty great.” Donna scoffed.

“Please.”

“She’s right,” the Doctor said matter of factly. “You’re brilliant.” Donna felt her cheeks turn red as she stood up.

“Enough of that.” Rose scooted closer to the Doctor, leaving room for Donna on the couch. She sat next to Rose, still a bit embarrassed but hiding it with her annoyance. 

“You two are so cheesy,” she scoffed. The Doctor and Rose laughed. 

“How are you,” Rose asked. 

“Better,” Donna answered. “So what’s going on?” 

“Something’s happening Donna,” The Doctor said. “The stars are disappearing and the walls of the universes are breaking down. No one knows why.”

“Sounds serious.” 

“It does indeed.” The Doctor paused. “Well, let’s go check it out.” 

They walked into the console room, Rose holding Lily while she played with a toy that Rose could not tell what exactly it was. The Doctor ran immediately to the controls. Off to the side rose noticed a playpen sitting off to the side. She smiled up at the TARDIS.

“You’ve thought of everything.” Rose placed Lily and her new favorite toy in the pen and Rose joined the Doctor and Donna at the controls.

“Where exactly are we going,” Donna asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? Space of course! I want to see the disappearing stars for myself.” With a few presses and clicks the TARDIS made it’s wonderful noise and they were off. The Doctor ran to the doors and pulled them open as dramatically as he could. They looked out into space as the TARDIS floated peacefully through it. The Doctor put his hand to his chin.

“There are many stars missing, many indeed.” He squinted his eyes. “Oh but the earth is still intact. Wonderful!”

“You think the earth could disappear too,” Donna yelled. 

“It’s possible,” Rose answered. “We have no way of knowing.”

“Rose is right,” the Doctor said. “We need to find out what’s causing this and why.”

“How do we do that,” Rose asked. The Doctor leaned against the door jam, looking out into space.

“I have no idea.” He turned to Rose and gave her a wide smile. “Exciting isn’t it!” Rose chuckled.

“I’ve missed you.” The Doctor beamed at her.

“It is beautiful though,” Donna said. “I can’t believe I’m in space right now! I need my camera,” she said as she skipped off to her room. Rose leaned against the other door jam and watched the Doctor as he watched the stars. There was that mischievous, curious gleam in his eye as he concentrated that Rose loved. She looked at his worn pinstriped suit and dirty white converse. His right foot was crossed over his left as he shook his right foot gently. She looked at his lips as he pressed them together in concentration. She looked at his wild, really great hair. Rose remembered the times that she wanted to kiss him so badly that she couldn’t breath. But she couldn’t because it would ruin everything. And the Doctor changed that. After she almost lost him forever when he went into that pit to face the devil, he kissed her that night with so much love and tenderness. That kiss changed everything. Now she could kiss him anytime she wanted to.

“Doctor,” she timidly said. She could see the Doctor coming back to reality as he looked at her. When his eyes met hers she lunged. She pressed her lips hungrily to his. Her hands went straight in his hair. The Doctor growled against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. She sucked on his bottom lip and he pressed her hips against his. The Doctor couldn’t believe she was here, really and truly here. He had forgotten how amazing his Rose felt, how good she tasted. He missed this. He missed this so much.

“Oh come on now people!” The Doctor and Rose parted but still couldn’t let each other go as they turned their heads towards Donna.

“I mean, really, I was gone for twenty seconds,” she said as she stomped towards them. “Now move it, I need to take some pictures of this.” The Doctor and Rose bashly stepped out of the way as Donna raised her camera. The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand as they watched Donna. She looked at him. His hair was disheveled and he gave her a large smile. Rose smiled back with her swollen lips as she continued to pant from their lengthy kiss. The Doctor then leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Rose basked in that simple feeling of his lips chastely on hers. He pressed his forehead into hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Rose,” he whispered.

“Hello,” she said back.

“Indeed. Hello.” 

I shrill cry filled the TARDIS. Rose rushed to Lily’s side as she cried with the Doctor close behind her.

“Yes my dear, I’m here,” Rose said as she scooped her sobbing daughter in her arms.

“Dad’s here too,” the Doctor added, wiping a tear off her red, plump cheek. Rose bounced Lily in her arms until her cries softened.

“She must be tired,” she said as she turned towards the Doctor.

“I’m pretty tired myself,” Donna said as she approached them. “How do you know when it’s time for bed?” 

“Wellllll,” the Doctor began. “You kind of just sleep when you’re tired. Right Rose? I don’t sleep much so I don’t really know.” Rose nodded. 

“Yea, I just slept when I needed it.” Donna yawned. 

“Well, I need it. How long have you got Rose?” Rose looked at her watch.

“Not long, a little less than an hour.” The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes.

“I think I’ll let Lily get some sleep too before we have to leave,” Rose added. The Doctor clapped his hands together.

“Okay, then I guess we should all go to bed then! I want to stay here and observe for a while anyway.” Donna stretched and nodded.

“Well, I’m off.” She went over to Rose and gave her a one armed hug, giving Lily a kiss on the head. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Goodnight Donna,” Rose said. When Donna left the room Rose turned towards the Doctor. 

“Do you want to put her to bed?” The Doctor nodded and followed Rose and his daughter out of the room. They entered Lily’s nursery with quiet steps. As a usual routine Rose walked over to the rocking chair and sat with Lily in her arms. The Doctor stood in the middle of the room shuffling his feet. 

“Doctor?” He looked towards her. “Would you sing to her?” He took a step towards them, tilting his head at Rose.

“Me?” She nodded.

“Yes she would love that,” she whispered to him. The Doctor shrugged and walked over to them with a small smile upon his lips. He stood at the back of the chair and watched Lily’s sleeping face. He began to sing the song that he sang to her earlier. As Rose rocked her as the Doctor sang. Her eyes began to droop almost immediately, then her breathing became steady. Rose stopped rocking and the Doctor continued to hum. Rose stood up gently and held Lily out to the Doctor. He raised his eyebrows at her. She nodded, handing their sleeping daughter to him. The Doctor took her gently, holding her to his chest. He nervously walked over to the crib and Rose watched him with amusement. Holding her head in one hand, the Doctor gently lowered her down and covered her with one of the blankets. Rose walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around one of his, leaning her head against her shoulder. The couple watched over their sleeping, peaceful daughter with smiles on their faces and contentment in their hearts. It’s been a long time since Rose has been this happy, and the Doctor was thinking about the same for himself.

“You should get some sleep too,” he whispered to her. Rose shook her head.

“No, I don’t want to spend the rest of the time I have with you sleeping.” The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Then let’s just lay together for awhile,” he said. The Doctor slowly moved out of her grasped and reached for her hands. Rose placed both of her hands in his. He led her slowly out the door and into his room, which conveniently was right across from Lily’s room. Rose looked around the Doctor’s bland, almost empty room.

“I can’t remember the last time I was in here,” she thought out loud.

“I do,” the Doctor said. “I remember the last night you slept here. You slept so peacefully. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.” They kicked of their shoes and the Doctor took off his jacket. Rose climbed into his bed with the Doctor following. They curled up together while the Doctor held her. Rose let out a breath of contemptuous. The Doctor chuckled.

“What is it,” Rose asked.

“Nothing really,” he answered. “It’s just...putting our daughter to sleep and then going to bed together. It’s very domestic.” Rose smiled.

“Is that a bad thing?” She felt him shake his head.

“You know, I always thought it would be...but it’s really nice.” He snuggled in closer to her. 

“I love you,” the Doctor whispered into her hair.

“I love you,” she answered. 

Rose awoke to the sound of her watch beeping.

“Doctor,” she almost cried out. She immediately felt his arms around her. 

“I’m here,” he said. “I’m here.” 

“It’s time,” Rose said as she turned and pressed her forehead against his. 

“I know,” he said with a painful voice. They left the Doctor’s room hand in hand and approached Lily’s crib. Rose gently scooped her up in her arms, not waking her. She turned towards the Doctor and they gave each other sad looks. 

“I don’t want to go,” she said.

“I don’t want you to go,” he answered. He leaned forward and gave Lily a gentle kiss on the forehead. He looked at Rose.

“Let me see your watch,” he said as he held out his hand. She held it out and he punched some numbers into it.

“I will see you there,” he said.

“Where?” He smirked at her.

“It’s a surprise.” They smiled. Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. Then she was gone. The Doctor felt her lips evaporate from his cheek as he urged himself not to cry. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see the empty space where his family just was. This time he didn’t have Donna to comfort him. Slowly opening his eyes he stared at the dark nursery. With a deep breath he left the room and shuffled to the control room to watch the disappearing stars.

~ Pete’s World ~

Rose opened her eyes, feeling the Doctor’s skin dissipate from her lips, and found herself back at TORCHWOOD with her sleeping child in her arms. She sighed. Balancing Lily in one arm Rose set her watch to 72 hours and approached the computers where a sleeping Susan sat. 

“Susan,” Rose whispered as she tapped her. Susan let out a small snore before lifted up her head, drowsily making eye contact with Rose. 

“What are you still doing here,” Rose asked. Susan shrugged her shoulders. Her curly brown hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her green eye shone in the dimmed light of the room. Her movements slow as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers which were painted professionally. 

“I wanted to wait for you and I had some work to get done.” She looked at the computer in front of her. “Which I didn’t even do.” 

“You need to sleep sometimes Susan.”

“Sleep is boring,” Susan said as she rolled her eyes. “How’d it go?” Rose closed her eyes in remembrance. Warmth blossomed in her chest.

“It was just...perfect,” she answered. Susan put her hand on Lily’s sleeping head.

“I’m so happy for you Rose. I just hope we can making this permanent.” 

“Me too,” Rose nodded. “Any new developments?”

“With the stars? Nothing new. We are kind of at a standstill. They are disappearing at such a slow pace. Nothing new for now.” 

“And do you think I can cross over permanently?” Susan met her with sad eyes.

“Honestly I don’t know. I’ve expanded the stay to twelve hours...”

“That good,” Rose interrupted. “Right?” 

“It is,” she answered. “But honestly the only person I think could figure this out is the Doctor. If he is a fraction of the way you described him, than he could get this done.” 

“So...we bring him here yea? See what he can do?” 

“Exactly. I think I can figure out how to cross him across universes. I’ll do it tomorrow.” 

“Susan,” Rose said with concern. “Don’t overwork yourself. You have other cases to deal with.” Susan gave her a warm smile. 

“I like keeping busy. And it’s been quiet recently.” They stood for a moment in comfortable silence as Rose rocked Lily in her arms.

“I should get her home,” Rose said gesturing to Lily. “But I’ll come in tomorrow morning to help.”

“Rose, no, stay home!” 

“Can’t hear you,” Rose said as she swung Lily’s bag over her shoulder and left the room. “Bye! See you tomorrow!” Susan rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself as she turned back to her computer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. The Sontaran Stratagem

~ The TARDIS ~

_24 hours later_

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Donna exclaimed as she pulled the levers of the TARDIS controls. The Doctor was wary of her driving the TARDIS but after what he’s been putting her through recently he figured she deserved to give it a try.

“No, neither can I. Be careful!” The TARDIS jolted to the side almost knocking them both off of their feet. The Doctor reached forward and pushed a lever, then stepped back to let Donna take over once again.

“Left hand down. Left hand down! Getting a bit too close to the 1980s,” the Doctor said. Donna laughed.

“What am I going to do, put a dent in them.”

“Well,” the Doctor answered. “Someone did.” Donna stopped for a moment.

“Hold on, wasn’t Rose supposed to meet us back on that planet with the Oods?” The Doctor shook his head.

“No, I’m having her meet us in London. We decided we would meet in three days. Give the baby some time to recover after universe jumping.” The TARDIS began to jolt rapidly.

“Okay Donna it’s my turn again,” He said as he gently nudged her to the side.

“Spoiled sport,” Donna mumbled.

“And I thought you would like to visit your family.” Donna didn’t answer. She merely watched the Doctor as he moved rapidly through the controls. The TARDIS gave a small jolt as they reached their destination. They stepped out of an alleyway in London. The Doctor looked at the nonexistent watch on his wrist.

“We’ve made it in the nik of time!” They leaned against the TARDIS and waited.

“So Doctor,” Donna began. “How is it being a dad?” The Doctor side glanced at her.

“It’s brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. We do have a lot to work out though. And it’s a dangerous life, being a Timelord.” Donna gave him a shocked look.

“She’s a Timelord? Like you?” The Doctor nodded almost sadly.

“She is, more Timelord than human. She’ll be brilliant though, just like her mother.”

At that moment Rose appeared a few feet away with Lily asleep in her arms. The Doctor noticed Rose waver for a moment before approaching them. Donna watched the Doctor’s face break out into a smile and bounce towards Rose and Lily, wrapping them in his arms. Donna knew the Doctor was at his happiest when Rose was around. Before Rose returned Donna saw the heartbreak behind his eyes. She saw his drained face when he didn’t know she was looking. Now there was only joy. Joy, relief, and love. Donna smiled to herself. She hoped she could have what they have some day.

“Hey Donna,” Rose called, bringing Donna back to the moment. Donna had a good feeling about Rose. She was so kind to her from the first moment that they met. The Doctor spoke highly of her but Donna never imagined that she would be as kind as she was. Rose even encouraged Donna to travel with the Doctor, which she appreciated very much. Rose made sure Donna wasn’t forgotten. She made her feel special when Donna knew she wasn’t special at all, as did the Doctor of course.

“Rose!” Rose wrapped her arms around her, giving her a good squeeze before letting her go. Donna smiled at her before looking at the Doctor holding his sleeping daughter, rocking her and kissing her forehead.

“Hello baby Doctor,” Donna greeted her. Rose laughed.

“I like that! So how are you?”

“Good,” she answered. “I saw those...oh what were they called...Oods?” Rose made a face.

“Oh yes! Very funny creatures. But I didn’t have the best experience with them so who am I to judge?” Donna nodded.

“I didn’t exactly have a picnic with them either. Just another adventure with Spaceman!” Donna heard the Doctor grimace.

“Never did like that nickname,” he grumbled. Rose looked around.

“Are we…” She closed her eyes and breathed in the air of her home, the place she lived her entire life. “We’re in London!” Tears brimmed in her eyes. “Oh Doctor!” She pranced up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” The Doctor beamed at her.

“Not just London but we’re at the Chippy where we had our first date!” Rose let a tear fall down her face. She looked over at Donna.  
“Sorry I’m getting so emotional! I must seem mad. But I haven’t been here since…” She looked at the Doctor and then at Donna. “Since the war. Since it all happened.” Donna approached her.

She looked over at the Doctor who had a distant look on his face. She could tell that he was remembering, he was reliving what had happened when he lost Rose. Donna didn’t know the specifics but she knew that it must have been horrible and it clearly haunted them both. She put her hand on Rose.

“It’s okay. You’re a survivor, Rose Tyler. And you’re here now!” The Doctor smiled at her in thanks.

“That she is. My Rose. Defender of the Universe.” Rose closed up in embarrassment.

“Enough about me. Let’s eat!”

With Lily still in his arms, the Doctor lead Rose and Donna down the street. Lily began to stir and he halted. Lily stretched and opened her eyes at the Doctor. She whimpered a bit.

“Rose,” the Doctor said in panic. He felt her hand on his arm.

“It’s alright,” she said as she took Lily into her arms. “Hello baby girl,” she said as Lily looked at her. Lily smiled at the sight of her mother.

“Did you sleep well,” Rose said as she bounced her a bit. She turned Lily towards the Doctor.

“Daddy’s here,” Rose said and Lily looked at him. The Doctor had to keep himself from crying. Lily smiled at him and reached out her arms towards him. The Doctor beamed at Rose as he took Lily in his arms.

“Do you think she remembers me?” He bounced her just as Rose had.

“Of course,” Rose said. “How could she forget her father.”

“Could I hold her,” Donna asked.

“I insist,” the Doctor answered. “Here’s your Auntie Donna, Lily.” He gently handed her to Donna. Lily looked at Donna and smiled. She reached out her tiny hands and put them on Donna’s cheeks. Donna laughed.

“Hello again Lily.” Rose leaned forward and kissed the top of Lily’s head as she smiled in Donna’s arms.

The Doctor’s pocket began to ring.

“Hold on. That’s my phone,” the Doctor said and he pulled a small mobile phone from his pocket.

“You’ve got a mobile? Since when,” Donna asked.

“It’s not mine.” He put the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Doctor,” Martha Jones said. “It’s Martha, and I’m bringing you back to earth.”_

The Doctor walks back and forth talking on the phone.

“Who do you think it is,” Rose asks Donna.

“Dunno, could be anyone really.”  

“I’ll be there in a giffy,” the Doctor says loudly as he hangs up the phone.

“Well gang, we have a mission. Let’s get into the TARDIS.” He begins to lead them back, grabbing Rose’s hand. Donna propped Lily up on her hip and followed.

“Who was it,” Rose asks as she enters the TARDIS.

“My old companion Martha Jones.”

“Martha?”

“Yup, we traveled a bit after you and I were separated.”

“Oh,” Rose said trying to hide the jealousy that came bubbling up. Rose didn’t mind the Doctor traveling with other people, especially after meeting Sara Jane. And Rose adored Donna. But she didn’t know this girl and it was right after he lost her. Rose felt as if Martha was sort of his rebound. Did he even mention Rose to her?

“Oh, I remember you mentioning Martha,” Donna said.

“Well, that was her on the phone and she asked for my help so off we go!” Donna handed Lily back to Rose. They watched as the Doctor danced around the controls. They left and landed in no time at all.

“Allons-y,” the Doctor said as he bolted towards to door.

“You two go ahead,” Rose said. “I want to get a bottle to feed Lily.” She paused. “Doctor? Should I bring her out there?” The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door.

“It’s safe for now. And I would love for Martha to meet you both.” Donna nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” Rose said. “See you out there.”

The Doctor and Donna left the TARDIS to find Martha waiting for them. Martha’s hair was pulled back and she wore an army uniform. She stood with her arms crossed but a smile was on her face.

“Martha Jones,” the Doctor greeted her.

“Doctor,” she responded. He strut towards her and he wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” he commented. Martha stood back a bit, blushing.

“Neither have you.”

“How’s the family?”

“You know,” she responded. “Not so bad. Recovering.”

“What about you,” he asked. Martha looked over the Doctor’s shoulder and saw Donna as she approached.

“Right. Should have known. Didn’t take you long to replace me, then.” Donna stopped at the Doctor’s side and smiled at Martha.

“Now, don’t start fighting,” the Doctor said with a roll of his eyes. “ Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don’t fight. Can’t bear fighting.” Donna glared her eyes at the Doctor.

“You wish,” she says as she extends her hands towards Martha. Martha takes it happily and they shake.

“Like anyone would fight over you,” Donna says in a mocking tone. The Doctor sticks out his lower lip and Martha laughs.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Donna says to her. “He talks about you all the time.”

“I dread to think,” Martha answers. Donna laughed.

“No, no. He says nice things.” They heard the TARDIS door creak again as Rose steps out. Martha looks at her curiously. The Doctor smiles at Rose as she approaches them, taking in her surroundings as she feeds Lily who in her arms. Donna moves to the side to let Rose stand next to the Doctor. Martha gives her a confused look. Rose smiles at her.

“Hi,” she greets her. “I’m Rose Tyler.” Martha’s mouth hangs open. She looked at her blond hair and wide, sparkling smile.

“Oh, my God. He found you,” she says in disbelief. Rose turned her head towards the Doctor. She smiled at him. He missed her just as much as she missed him. The Doctor smiled back at her and put his arm around her.

“She found me really.” He leaned towards Rose and kissed the top of her head. Martha felt unwanted jealousy come up as she watched the Doctor gaze lovingly at Rose.

“It’s so nice to meet you Martha,” Rose said. Martha smiled at her.

“It’s nice to meet you too. The Doctor talked so much about you.” Martha’s eyes moved towards the little girl in Rose’s arms. She crunched her eyebrows together. The baby looked to be eleven months old Martha guessed.

“Oh Martha!” Martha jumped at the Doctor’s sudden outburst. “There is someone very special I want you to meet. This is Lily. My daughter.” At first, Martha thought she had heard wrong. But then she looked from the Doctor to Rose to the baby.

“You have a daughter,” she said in disbelief.

“I do,” the Doctor said proudly. “Though I only found out about her recently, she is indeed mine! When Rose found me so did Lily.” He squeezed Rose’s shoulder and she smiled at him. She loved how proud he sounded when he told people that he was a dad.

“That sounds…” Martha paused. “Complicated.” Rose let out a long breath.

“You would not believe,” she said, smiling at Martha.  

“Well, congratulations,” Martha said. The Doctor beamed.

“Thank you,” he said. Rose eyed Martha. She seemed nice enough but Martha was giving her sort of unpleasant looks. Rose didn’t know what to think of her. But any friend of the Doctor’s was a friend of hers.

Martha was having a hard time processing this. The Doctor never really explained what happened to Rose but he was completely heartbroken about it. He barely paid any attention to her, that’s why she left in the first place. And here Rose was! Back again. And with a child, who had the Doctor’s eyes and Rose’s blond hair. Of course she was blond! Martha could only assume the child was Rose’s as well but a small part of her hoped that it wasn’t. That would mean that Rose and the Doctor...Martha closed her eyes, pushing the thought of them being together and her jealously away. She was happy now and she had someone that she loved and who loved her in return.

“So,” Donna added to break the awkward silence.

“Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over,” Martha’s walkie talkie spoke from her belt. Martha looked down and held it in her hand, pressing the button on the side.

“This is Doctor Jones Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat. This is a go.” Martha lowered it down looking at the others.

“You ready,” she asked the group. They began to follow her when Rose stopped.

“Doctor, I think I should wait in the TARDIS.” Martha couldn’t help but smile. The Doctor grasped Rose’s shoulders.

“No, Rose! You just got here.” Rose looked at Martha.

“Sorry, Martha. Just one second.” Martha then felt guilty for how she had been feeling towards Rose.

“No problem,” she said with sincerity. “Take your time.”

“Rose,” the Doctor said.

“Doctor, look around. This is no place for a baby. Believe me, I would love to come but I should keep her safe. You guys go on ahead.” Donna felt a wave of sadness.

“Rose, let me watch Lily and you can go with them,” she offered. Rose immediately shook her head.

“No Donna I won’t hear of it. This is your adventure. They need you. They need your skills.” Donna was taken aback by Rose’s compliment. She opened her mouth to respond.

“Donna,” Rose said. “You go with them. I can take care of my daughter.”

“Rose,” the Doctor said as he put his hand gently on her cheek.

“Okay how about this, go assess the situation and if it’s safe then we will come out of the TARDIS,” Rose said as her eyes bore into his. “Deal?” The Doctor thought for a moment. He couldn’t risk putting his daughter in danger.

“Deal,” he answered. “But we don’t have a lot of time together.” At this Martha raised her eyebrows.

“But the universe needs you,” she answered. “Go save it, like you always do.” The Doctor looked to Martha who smiled sympathetically at him.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit.” The Doctor leaned forward and captured Rose’s lips in a gentle kiss. Lily reached towards the Doctor and he kissed her hand before leaning forward and kissing Lily’s cheek. She giggled in delight. Rose leaned towards the Doctor.

“I love you. Be safe,” she whispered out of earshot from everyone else.

“I love you,” he whispered back.

Martha was in awe at the scene before her. She had seen the Doctor in all sorts of different moods but never had she seen him this tender. She was shocked at him openly kissing Rose in front of them. He was never one to show his real emotions. But right now he looked at Rose and his daughter with so much love and devotion. Martha had never seen that side of him. A small part of her wondered if that could have been her. If he could have looked at her the way that he clearly looked at Rose. Martha sighed. It wasn’t meant to be and it was for the best. Besides, she had never seen him this happy. She almost felt guilty for taking him away from them.

“Okay,” the Doctor said sort of darkly. “Let’s go.”

~ The Tardis ~

Rose sat in Lily’s nursery on the floor with her daughter as she played. Rose missed the adventure, the adrenaline, the running. Then Lily smiled at her and Rose felt her heart swell. She can always have adventure but watching Lily grow, she could only do that once. Lily sat up on her bum and held a small bear in her hands. She then slapped it on the floor over and over. At Rose’s laughter Lily held tightly onto it and looked at her mother. She smiled at her. Rose never got tired of that smile.

“Do you want to practice walking Lily,” she asked her as she stood up. Lily looked up at Rose as she walked behind her. Rose took Lily’s small hands and helped her as Lily wobbly stood up. She rocked on the sides of her feet for a moment. Rose gilded Lily as she wobbled. Rose encouraged her with each step. The more they did it, the faster Lily got.

“Rose?” The Doctor walked into the room. Rose looked up at smiled at him. The Doctor stood in awe as he watched Lily.

“She’s walking,” he exclaimed. Rose giggled.

“We’re just practicing,” she said as she lowered Lily to the ground. She walked up to the Doctor.

“What’s going on? I’m dying to know!” The Doctor smiled at his Rose. After a moment he cleared his throat.

“Martha works for the Unified Intelligence Taskforce or UNIT. Anyway they found something…”

“Alien,” Rose finished for him.

“Exactly. And we don’t know what it is yet.” Rose noticed a darkness behind the Doctor’s eyes. He didn’t seem as excited as he usually was.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” He shuffled on his feet.

“It’s just...I hate organizations like this. But you know that.” He made a sour face. “They tried to salute me.” Rose smiled at him, grabbing his hands.

“How dare they! But that’s not all that’s bothering you is it? There’s something else?” The Doctor pursed his lips.

“I turned her into a soldier. Martha. I drove her to be like this.” Rose put a hand on his cheek.

“Doctor, she’s trying to help people. Anyone who meets you changes for the better.” The Doctor smiled at her.

“You think too much of me,” he whispered. “You alway have.”

“No,” she answered. “I know you. I know you are a good man. Doctor, you’ve been through so much. Over 900 years of so much...but you’ve done so much for all of the universes out there. You’re a hero to many.” She paused. “Especially to me. You try your best. Bad things happen, people make their own choices. It happens. Not everything is on your shoulders.” The Doctor looked into the eyes of the woman that he loved, this beautiful, intelligent, impossibly brave and kind woman. Even though he didn’t believe a word she said, just knowing that she has faith in him is enough to keep him going.

“Rose Tyler,” he said. Rose rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “I can’t believe you’re here. Really here.” He brushed her hair behind her ear. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a need for her. He put his hands on her hips and brought his lips to hers. Rose kissed him back vigorously. The Doctor bit her lower lip as she pressed her body against his.

“Doctor,” she moaned into his mouth. The Doctor slid his hand down to her thigh and hiked it up around his hip. Rose wrapped her other leg around him as the Doctor hiked her up higher. He fell against the door as their lips moved together. He slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her skin. Rose kissed up his jaw and down his neck. She sucked on the tender spot on his neck and he hissed loudly. With one hand he guided Rose back up to his mouth and kissed her with all of the passion that he could muster.

Lily’s babbling suddenly brought them back to where they were. The Doctor dropped Rose quickly and she turned around. Lily was happily occupied with her toys, not paying any attention to her parents at all.

“We can’t make out in front of our daughter,” Rose said breathlessly with a horrified look on her face. The Doctor stood in front of her, cursing his superior biology for betraying him as he breathed rapidly. They burst out into laughter. Rose wrapped her hand around his tie and lowered her head onto his chest. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and laughed along with her.

“Oh god,” Rose said breathlessly. The Doctor closed his eyes and took in her smell, the scent of lavender from her clothes and a small hint of vanilla.

“Rose,” he whispered as he she lifted her head to look at him. He leaned his face in closer so his lips were centimeters from her ear.

“I’ve thought about making love to you,” he whispered. “From the first moment I saw you standing there across the alley.” Rose felt a shiver roll down her spine as she tightened her grip on his tie. She leaned back to meet his eyes.

“Me too,” she said breathlessly. She leaned forward chastely and slowly pressing her lips against his.

“But I have more work to do,” he said a bit sadly.

“I know,” she responded.

“I have to go to Rattigan’s private school to investigate. Do you want to come?” Rose raised her eyebrows at him

“Seriously?”

“Course,” he answered. She turned towards Lily.

“What about Lily?”

“You could bring her. It’s safe.”  
“You sure?”

“Positive.” Rose gave him her famous tongue between the teeth smile.

“Let’s get going!”

  


_9 hours later_

“The streets are half empty. People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place. It's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm going to see if Suzette's all right,” Sylvia said as she left the Noble household. Donna, Wilf, and Rose stood, watching her go.

“I won't tell her. Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh,” Wilf said as he smiled at his granddaughter.

“Yeah,” Donna answers giving him a wink. Rose stepped forward.

“Wilf, thank you so much for watching Lily when all that...” she gestured to the outside. “Was happening.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said as he handed a giggling Lily over to her mother. “She’s such a special girl.” Rose smiled lovingly at her.

“I’ll leave you two to say goodbye. Thanks again. I hope to see you soon.” Wilf gently lifted Rose’s hand and kissed it as she smiled at him.

“I hope so too.” When Rose was out of sight Donna faced Wilf.

“And you go with him, that wonderful Doctor. You go and see the stars, and then bring a bit of them back for your old Gramps,” he said with a gentle voice. Donna smiled at him, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“Love you,” she said as she headed towards the Tardis.

Donna entered the Tardis where everyone was there waiting for her. The Doctor had Lily in his arms, spinning around happily by the consol. Rose and Martha were chatting off to the side.

“How were they,” Martha asks as Donna stepped through the Tardis doors.

“Oh, same old stuff. They're fine.” She paused, smiling at Martha. “So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space.” Martha gave her a sad smile as she looked around.

“Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now.” Rose and Donna nodded knowingly.

The Tardis doors suddenly swung shut and began to rattle. Everyone held themselves steady as the Tardis began to move.

“What? What,” the Doctor said as he balanced Lily on one hip and moved about the controls in a panic.

“Doctor, don’t you dare,” Martha warned, pointing her finger at the Doctor.

“No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me,” he replied with wide eyes.

“Where are we going,” Donna yelled over the commotion. Rose runned to the Doctor and grabbed his arm, putting one hand on Lily to steady her.

“I don’t know. It’s out of control!” The Doctor handed Lily to Rose as he pulled all of the levers on the console.

“Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now,” Martha yelled.

“If I could I would,” he retorts. Martha and Donna ran to the console. The four of them held on as tightly as they could.

“What the hell’s it doing,” Donna yelled at the Doctor.

“I don’t know where we’re going,” he said as he let go of the consol. The Tardis jolted to the side and the Doctor goes flying, smashing against the grating. The sound of the Tardis landing fills the room and with one last jolt everything is silent.

“But my old hand is very excited about it,”  he said as he gestured towards the hand floating in the tube on the console.

“I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours,” Donna asked him with a disgusted look on her face.

“Well…”

“It got cut off. He lost it in a fight. So he grew a new one,” Rose informed.

“You’re completely impossible,” Donna rolled her eyes at him.

“Not impossible,” he replied. “Just a bit unlikely.” A large bang is heard outside the Tardis, making everyone jump. Lily let out a small whimper. Rose hushed her as she holds her tightly to her chest. She held her head as she shushes her.

“What just happened,” she whispered. The Doctor looks around.

“I have no idea. She must have wanted us to come here.”

“But why,” Martha asked. Rose’s watch suddenly let out a long beep. Her eyes widen in panic.

“Doctor,” she said. He looks at her with sad eyes. He nods at her.

“I know,” he whispered. “Here,” he says as he gestures for her hand. Rose approached him giving him her wrist.

“Is three days still alright?” Rose nodded, attempting to keep the tears in her eyes. The Doctor lets out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he lets go of her wrist.

“I wish you could stay.” He looks at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Me too,” she whispers, watching him.

“What’s going on now,” Martha asked.

“Rose has to leave,” Donna answers.

“What?” Rose hands Lily off to the Doctor and turned towards her.

“Lily and I are trapped in a parallel world. We can only visit this universe for twelve hours at a time.” Martha saw the hurt on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Rose shrugged her shoulders.

“S’okay. I’m lucky that I even get to be here at all.” She puts her hand on Martha’s. “It was nice to meet you.” Martha squeezes her hand and gives her a gentle smile.

“You too. Thanks for helping us save the world.”

“Anytime.” Donna stepped forward and wraps her arms around Rose.

“Good luck,” Rose tells her. The Doctor stands there silently, pressing Lily’s cheek against his nose. He kisses her forehead, forcing down the tears that threaten to spill.

“Why is this so hard every time,” he whispers, mostly to himself. Rose approached him, putting a hand to his cheek.

“We will see you again,” she said with strength in her voice. “Believe that.” Rose reaches out her arms and takes Lily.

“Be safe,” she tells him. “Have fun and run fast.” He smiled at her.  The Doctor reached a hand towards Rose. Before he could feel her skin on his fingers, Rose and Lily disappear before his eyes.

“Rose,” he called out, reaching out his hands for her. He stood for a moment, his eyes closed. He then smashed his fist on the console.

“No!” he exclaimed. Donna immediately put her hand on his arm.

“It’s okay,” she attempted to calm him. “They’ll be back. You will see them again.” The Doctor took a deep breath out his nose.

“Right,” he said. “Let’s go find out where we are.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. The Doctor's Daughters

**The Doctor’s Daughters**

_~ London ~_

_72 hours later_

Donna and Martha walked arm and arm out of the Tardis. The Doctor followed glumly with his hands in his pockets.

“Are you sure about this,” Donna asked Martha. Martha turned to look at her.

“Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day.” Donna scrunched her eyebrows together. After meeting him, Donna couldn’t imagine her life without traveling like this with the Doctor. For the first time in her life she thought she was actually living.

“Not me. Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this? I'm going to travel with that man forever.” Martha smiled at her sympathetically. It was a nice idea, to travel with the Doctor forever. But the Doctor seemed to be surrounded by sad endings.

“Good luck,” Martha wished her.

“And you,” Donna replied. Donna took a few steps back towards the Tardis to give Martha and the Doctor some privacy. The two continued to walk on. Martha didn’t know what to say to him. He just lost his “daughter” Jenny. She died right in front of him just after he had gotten to know her. Martha wondered if he was thought of Lily. How her life is going to fly by before the Doctor can even blink.

“We're making a habit of this,” he commented.  

“Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier. All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for. But then I remembered that you already have that don’t you.” The Doctor smiled sadly at the ground, stuffing his hands deeper in his pockets.

“Oh there's always something worth living for, Martha.” He stopped and turned towards her. They smiled at one another before stepping forward and meeting in a warm embrace.

“Bye Doctor,” she said to him.

“Goodbye. Doctor Jones,” he whispered to her. Martha walked away looking at her engagement ring as she went. The Doctor stood there staring into nothing. He felt numb. He could still feel Jenny’s cold body in his arms. He turned to find Donna leaning towards the Tardis waiting for him.

“I’m going to look into some of the mechanics of the Tardis. Rose will be here in half an hour. I’ll be out before then.” He didn’t meet her eyes. He just pushed open the Tardis door and rushed in, closing the door behind him. Donna let out a long breath when he was gone. She knew not to follow him. He was having a hard time with this one. Everything with Jenny must have reminded him of Lily. She was so heartbroken for him that he had to lose Jenny like that. He suddenly had two daughters and now was again down to one.

Donna walked into a nearby cafe and ordered a piece of cake. It was nice to have a break. She watched the people coming in and out while listening to the chatter around her. Before she knew it she saw Rose holding the baby appear right outside the window. Donna jumped out of the booth and rushed out and meet her.

“Rose,” she called to her. Rose turned, giving Donna her wide smile.

“Hey Donna!” Donna stopped in front of her, giving her a smile. She noticed that Rose’s face looked a bit green.

“You alright?” Rose wavered for a moment.

“Yea, sorry, crossing universes makes me a bit nauseous.” Donna looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

“Where’s the Doctor,” Rose asked. Donna looked into her eyes, trying to come up with how to tell her.

“He’s in the Tardis.” Rose tilted her head at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing serious, don’t worry. He said he would come out when you got here. He needed a moment to recuperate.”

“From what?” Donna took a moment, biting her lip.

“Something happened Rose.”

~ Inside the Tardis ~

The Doctor could always keep track of time. He knew the precise year, month, day, hour, minute, and second wherever he was. But at this moment he was too much into a trance to keep track of time. He sat on the floor of his bedroom staring at the wall. It wasn’t until he heard his door open that he came back to reality.

“Doctor,” Rose said tentatively as she stepped in.

“Rose,” he said as he jumped up.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you got here!” His eyes rested upon Lily as she slept in her mother’s arms and the Doctor had to push back his tears. He reached for Lily taking her into his arms. Her cradled her face to his, kissing her cheeks, and breathing her in. His daughter. His flesh and blood. His precious girl. He snuggled her closer to him. After a while of cradling her he looked up to find Rose watching him with kind eyes.

“Rose,” he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. “Welcome home.” She cupped his cheek.

“Doctor.” They walked over to the Doctor’s bed and sat down. Rose crossed her ankles and the Doctor held Lily in his lap.

“Donna told me what happened.”

“Where is she?”

“In her room.” They sat in silence. “Doctor…” She looked at his heartbroken expression.

“I’m so sorry that you lost her,” she whispered. The Doctor shrugged.

“It’s over now.”

“But Doctor, she was your daughter.”

“Not really.” Rose turned to him, putting her hand on his arm.

“She was. She was born from a part of you.” The Doctor sniffled, lifting his head.

“She could have been so brilliant.”

“She probably was already brilliant. Because she was yours.” The Doctor turned and pressed his forehead to Rose’s.

“Lily is brilliant. An absolute miracle,” he said. The coupled gazed at their sleeping daughter.

“I am upset over losing Jenny but it made me think...Lily’s life is going to go by so quickly. I don’t want to lose her.” He paused, looking down at Lily. “Jenny had two hearts, Rose. And she didn’t regenerate. What if Lily can’t as well? Then I’m just going to lose her. Like I lose everyone.” Rose put her head on his shoulder. She felt the tears for him roll down her cheeks. She couldn’t imagine how painful it must be for the Doctor, to get attached to people and then watched them die. You get to move on but they don’t. It seems like a curse.

“Our forever is now, Doctor. You told me that. You have so much more time with Lily.” She paused. “Lily has a mother. She was made from our love. She still could regenerate. But let’s not worry about that now. Let’s enjoy our forever while we can.” She felt the Doctor nod his head.

“Rose Tyler,” was all he said. Rose lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll always be with you. No matter what happens,” she promised.

“And I with you,” he responded. He turned his head to nuge his nose with hers. Rose and the Doctor have had many kisses but this particular one felt like a promise. A promise of love, of devotion. A promise to be with each other even if they were separated by space and time. As they parted the Doctor heard Lily let out a small cry. He smiled down at her.

“Good morning, my angel.” Lily smiled back up at him after blinking for a few times and letting out a small stretch. The parents giggled with glee while they gazed down at her.

“You know what Rose,” he said with his usual excitement. She looked at him, happy that he was sounding like his old self.

“What?”

“We should go somewhere really fun! Somewhere that Lily would love,” he said.

“That sound’s great! Where will we go,” she asked. The Doctor sat there for a moment. He then gave Rose a large grin.

“I know exactly where!” Rose bounced on the bed causing Lily to giggle.

“Where?” The Doctor again nudged his nose with hers.

“Not telling,” he said slyly.

“Git,” she said with a smile.

~ ~ ~

“Incredible,” Donna said as she stepped out of the Tardis, Rose following her. Donna looked up at the delicate purple skies. The sounds of crashing waves surrounded her. She looked out towards the horizon to see the whitest sand she had ever seen in her life, meeting clear, blue water.

“Oh Doctor,” Rose said breathes as the Doctor shut the Tardis door with Lily in his arms and a backpack on his back.

“It’s a beach,” Donna said with excitement. The Doctor beamed at her.

“Not just any beach! This is the planet of beaches! The best beach in the universe!” He looked up at the sky proudly. Rose closed her eyes. The fresh wind hit her face. It smelled clean and wonderful and somehow very sweet.

“It’s amazing,” Rose commented. The Doctor hitched Lily higher up on his hip.

“Let’s get down there then!”

“Doctor,” Rose said as she gave him a skeptical look. “You’re wearing a suit.” Rose, Donna, and Lily changed into more appropriate clothes per the Doctor’s instructions but he was still in his brown pinstripes and white converse. The Doctor looked down at himself.

“Oh how silly of me,” he said as he opened the Tardis doors. He kicked off his converse into the Tardis and firmly shut the door.

“Ready,” he stated, taking off down the beach. Donna and Rose rolled their eyes, giving each other looks of amusement.

They chose a spot a good distance away from the water. The place was completely deserted. It seemed they were the only ones on this planet. The Doctor gave Lily to her mother and pulled out a giant blanket from his pack. Donna grabbed it, helping him lay it down while Rose watched Lily watch the sea.

“You bring a chair for me like I asked,” she asked as she turned towards him. The Doctor swung the backpack off of his shoulder, plopping it on the ground. He put dug around with both of his hands until he triumphantly pulled out a folded lounge chair that looked like it could never fit in a backpack. He unfolded and placed it in the sand for her.

“Thanks Mary Poppins,” Donna said with a laugh. Donna plopped in the chair, her red sundress flowing over the sides as she put her sunglasses over her eyes. She looked so glamorous Rose thought. The Doctor looked over at Rose who was sitting on the blanket with Lily. Rose was wearing a dark green short sleeved cover up that cinched at the waist and flowed out on the bottom, black circular sunglasses pushing back her blond hair. Lily had on a yellow swimsuit that the Tardis supplied for her. It had a ruffle around the waist that made her look like a little ballerina.

Rose put her on the blanket and watched as Lily reached forward and grasped the sand in her tiny fist. She let it slip through her fingers and then she continued to explore, putting it in both of her hands, throwing it, squishing it. She giggled with delight the entire time. Rose smiled as she watched her daughter. Rose loved watching Lily when she discovered new things. The Doctor watched them both, feeling contempt in his heart. He plopped himself in between Lily and Donna’s chair on the blanket.

“Has she never been to the beach before,” he asked Rose. Rose looked at him.

“Never. I haven’t had a chance to take her. She’s never even been outside London until now.” She smiled at him. She looked out onto the sea pensively for a moment.

“This is real sand isn’t it? What about the water?”

“It is real sand, but much much cleaner than it is on earth. This planet doesn’t have all of the pollution and humans mucking it up.” He smiled. “The water too.”

“Does anyone live here,” Donna asked from beside them. They both looked at her. “It looks like we are pretty alone here.”

“There are inhabitants,” he answered quickly. “There aren’t many and they are very shy creatures. Always keep to themselves. We probably won’t see them.” Donna nodded and laid her head back against her chair.

“Can I take Lily in the water,” the Doctor asked with a tilt of his head. Rose smiled at him.

“Course Doctor!” The Doctor stood and shook off his jacket. It took Rose a moment to realize what he was doing and she tried not to watch as he started unbuttoned his shirt. He put the shirt gently on the blanket and started unbuttoning his pants. Before Rose knew realized it, her mouth was hanging open at him. She quickly met Donna’s eyes. Her glasses were perched at the edge of her nose and she gave Rose a defining smirk as she watched her drool over the Doctor. Rose quickly shut her mouth and looked in the opposite direction. She heard Donna chuckle.

“Okay,” the Doctor said, getting back Rose’s attention. He was in simple dark blue swim trunks. God, she missed that man. He bent down and picked Lily up.

“Allons-y Lily Tyler!” The Doctor ran down the beach with a laughing Lily in his arms.

“Pretty picture isn’t it,” Donna said. Rose smiled, watching the man she loved and the beautiful baby who captured her heart enter the water.

“Yea it is,” she whispered. She looked over to meet Donna’s smirk.

“Shut up,” she said and Donna laughed out loud.

“There should be a magazine in the backpack could you hand it to me?” After a lot of digging Rose grasped the magazine and handed it to her.

“I think I’m going to go join them,” she said as she pulled her dress over her head.

“Have fun,” Donna called out to her.

Rose slowly dipped her toe into the calm water. It was the perfect temperature. Rose had never felt any water as perfect as this ocean. The Doctor was holding Lily under her armpits, guiding her through the water. Lily splashed through the water, squealing loudly. The Doctor watched her with such love.

“Hey,” she greeted. The Doctor looked up to meet her eyes.

“Hello,” he almost yelled.

“She’s had a few lessons,” Rose told him. “When she was six months. She loved it.”

“I wish I was there,” he said with a sad voice.

“Me too,” she answered. Lily saw her mother and reached for her as she babbled loudly, giving her a big smile.

“Come here Lily,” Rose said. “Show daddy how you can blow bubbles.” She held Lily out in front of her and blew bubbles in the water.

“Come on, show daddy.” Lily immediately copied her, making bubbles with her mum.

“You brilliant girl,” the Doctor said proudly. “She’s brilliant! Just fantastic!” Rose turned Lily over so she faced the Doctor.

“Swim to daddy, Lilly!” The Doctor leaned forward and opened his arms.

“Come on Lily!” Rose slowly let Lily go, hovering her hands near her just in case. Lily kicked furiously until she reached the Doctor’s arms.

“Good girl,” he said as he lifted her up out of the water and wrapped his arms around her. Rose clapped for her excitedly. Lily pushed back and rested her hand gently on the Doctor’s cheek. He watched her as she felt his skin.

“Dada,” she said with confidence. The Doctor’s eyes widened.

“Did you just...Rose did you hear! She….she said...”

“Lily,” Rose exclaimed. “She said her first word!” Rose jumped up and down in the water. She kissed Lily’s head.

“Brilliant Lily!” The Doctor bounced Lily happily. Then he looked at Rose, tears in his eyes.

“She called me dad,” he said as he turned his head to look at Lily. “She called me dad.” Rose beamed at him.

“She did. I’m a little insulted that she didn’t say ‘mum’ first but ‘mum’ is harder to say,” She said with her tongue between her teeth as she gave the Doctor a smile.

“Will she do it again,” the Doctor asked. Rose rolled her eyes at him, laughing.

“I have a good feeling that she will.” She held out her arms and the Doctor gave Lily to her.

“Dada,” Lily said again, clapping her hands and looking at Rose.

“Oi! That’s my name,” the Doctor said. Rose spun Lily around. Rose stopped before the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek.

“That is your name,” she said, smiling at him.

Much later after a lot of splashing and laughter the sun was higher in the sky, gleaming brighter than ever. The Doctor, Rose, and Lily laided out exhausted on the blanket, the Doctor back in his suit for some reason unknown to Rose and Donna. Donna hadn’t moved and was almost asleep with her magazine across her face.

“Doctor!” Donna heard Rose yell. Before she could sit up Donna was being knocked out of her chair and landed hard in the sand. She heard screaming.

“What the hell is this,” she heard the Doctor yell. There was a loud thud.

“Doctor!” Someone or something held Donna to the ground pinning her arms against her.

“Let her go! Stop!”

“Let me go or I’ll ring ya neck,” she threatened. She heard shrieking, Lily’s shrinking. And then there was nothing.   

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. No Second Chances

The first thing Rose was aware of was the cold, damp floor pressed against her body. Her eyelids were so heavy as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the grey metal ceiling above. She slowly turned her head to see an unconscious Donna next to her. 

“Donna,” she said as she rolled over and crawled to her side. Donna’s fiery red hair covered her face. Rose moved her hair gently, shaking her shoulder with her other hand.

“Donna,” she said louder. She leaned in closer until she heard Donna’s breathing. Rose let out a breath of relief. She looked around for the first time. Her and Donna seemed to be in an empty cell. Then she heard a cry. Lily’s cry. Rose stood and ran to the bars.

“Lily,” she called to an empty hallway.

“Lilly!” She slammed her hands against the bars. “Give me my daughter!” Lily’s cries echoed in her cell.

“Mummy’s here Lily,” she cried to her. 

“Please,” she sobbed, pressing her face against the bars. “Please give her to me.” Lily's loud cried quieted until she heard a door slam shut. Donna groaned behind her. 

“Rose?” She rushed to Donna’s side, putting her hand under her to help her sit up.

“Are you okay,” she asked Donna. Donna nodded, putting her hand to her head. 

“M’fine. What the hell happened?” Donna looked around their cell.

“I don’t know,” Rose answered. 

“Where’s the Doctor?” The Doctor. Rose stood up and ran to the bars.

“Doctor,” she called out. She was only answered with silence. 

“Someone has Lily, Donna. I heard her crying.” Tears began to form in her eyes. Donna immediately rushed to her side. 

“It’s okay,” she said as she embraced Rose. “It’s going to be okay.” Rose took a few deep breathes. 

“Ladies!” 

Donna and Rose both jumped at the sound. Standing in front of the bars was a man. He wore black; black suit, black tie, black shirt. Even his eyes were black. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he gave them a half smile, narrowing his eyes. He looked like a normal man, except his skin was a light purple. He had a two slits instead of a nose and his ears pointed at the ends, sticking away from his head. 

“Welcome aboard,” he greeted them. 

“And who the hell are you,” Donna said in a firm voice. 

“Look.” He putting his hands together. “I know this must be a shock. Clearly you both are not inhabitants of this planet. All you need to know is that this planet and everything on it is now mine. Unfortunately that includes the two of you.” 

“No one owns us,” Rose snapped. He let out a hearty laugh. 

“Where’s my daughter,” Rose demanded in a low voice. He pressed his lips together. 

“Don’t worry, she’s taken care of.”

“Give her to me.” He spun around on his heels. From what Rose could tell he looked like he was having...fun. 

“I’ll consider it.” 

“No! Give her back her bloody daughter you prat,” Donna said. He narrowed his eyes at Donna, his smile unwavering. 

“I’ll consider it,” he said as he turned to walk away.

“What have you done with the Doctor,” Rose asked. He stopped not facing them.

“The Timelord? He’s being very useful.” The man almost skipped down the hall. Donna and Rose ran to the bars.

“What have you done to him,” Donna demanded. He didn’t answer and with a jump he went around the corner. 

Rose and Donna paced the cell for what seemed like hours. They found themselves sitting on the floor of the cell their backs against the wall. Rose at one wall, Donna on the opposite. Rose had her head in her hands. Then they heard crying. Rose recognized it immediately. She stood and ran towards the bars. 

“Lily,” she called. A small woman who looked similar to the man approached the cell with Lily in her arms. She had long black hair and was wearing a black long sleeved uniform that buttoned up to her neck. She had a worried look on her face.

“She won’t stop crying,” the woman said with her silk voice. She handed the crying Lily to Rose through the bars. Rose immediately held Lily to her, kissing her over and over. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” she breathed. Lily immediately stopped crying after being in her mother’s arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around her neck.

“What’s your name,” Donna asked as she approached. 

“Snetha,” she answered timidly.

“Thank you for bring her to me Snetha,” Rose said. 

“Snetha, can you tell us what’s going on,” Donna asked. Snetha clasped her hands in front of her.

“My people have conquered this plant. We are dying out, you see, and are in need of a home. Our’s was destroyed.”   
“I’m so sorry,” Rose said, kissing Lily’s head. 

“Yes, it was a tragedy. But we found this new planet and plan to repopulate.”

“What about the people that already live here,” Donna asked. 

“They are now our people.” 

“That’s not fair to them! Did you even ask,” Donna said, raising her voice. 

“They should be honored,” Snetha answered. Rose and Donna shared a look. 

“What are they going to do with us,” Donna asked. 

“You are women yes? You will birth our children.” Rose let in a sharp intake of breath.

“Excuse me,” Donna yelled. “Not happening! Out of the question!” 

“How exactly is that supposed to happen,” Rose asked exasperated.  Snetha looked confused as if they should already know this. 

“We implant the eggs within you of course. I don’t understand. You both are helping us repopulate. This is a great honor.” 

“Honor,” Donna yelled out. “This is unbelievable!” Rose reached for Snetha’s hand. 

“Listen, Snetha. We aren’t supposed to be here. We don’t live on this planet. Can you help us get out of here? Please.” Snetha shook her head.

“No. No. I cannot. I am not allowed. I would be punished.” She started shaking, pulling away from her. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Please don’t leave,” Rose tried to comfort her.

“Listen,” Donna said. “There is this man called the Doctor that was with us. Do you knew where he could be?” She shook her head.

“I am not sure. Men are held on the other side of the ship.”

“We need to get to him,” Rose said to Donna. A large creek echoed through the hallway.

“I must go,” Snetha said as she scurried off. 

“Wait,” Donna yelled after her. Rose hugged Lily against her.

“This is bad Donna.” Donna put her hand to her forehead. 

“I am not going to be used as some alien child bearer. What do we do?”

“We need to find the Doctor,” Rose answered.

“But first,” Donna said. “We need to get out of this cell.”

Loud footsteps echoed through the hall. Five men approached the bars of the cell. They each wore a black mask that match their uniforms that covered their faces. Only their eyes were visible. Rose and Donna stepped back from the bars.

“Take the orange one to the Implantment Center,” one of them said in a husky voice. Rose immediately stood in front of Donna, wrapping her free arm around her. 

“No way buddy,” Donna said confidently. He stepped forward slowly opening their cell door. Rose pushed Donna back against the wall, holding Lily closer to her.

“You are not taking her,” Rose said, her voice a little shaky. As the men entered the cell Rose felt herself shiver. She grasped Donna’s wrist feeling her quiver as well. 

“Please,” Rose said. For the first time Donna seemed frozen in fear. 

“Move,” one of the men said to Rose. Rose merely shook her head. The men puffed out his chest, pulling a gun like object from his boot. It looked like a handgun with a square shaft. 

“On the count of three shoot the child,” the man behind him said. The man with the gun narrowed his eyes as he pointed the gun at Lily. Rose’s eyes widen, blocking Lily with her hand. 

“Rose move,” Donna yelled. Rose stepped to the side. The man pointed the gun at Donna’s forehead.

“Come with us,” he said. Donna glared at them, keeping her strong stance. One of the men lunged forward and grabbed Donna by the arm, injecting her with a needle. Rose let out a small shriek as she watched Donna crumple, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“Donna,” Rose cried as she lunged towards her. One of the men held out his arm blocking her. Lily began to whimper. Rose pressed her lips against her head.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” she whispered to her. Two men grabbed Donna by the arms and dragged her out of the cell. Rose stood back helplessly still blocked by one of the men. 

“You will pay for this,” she said to him. The man looked at her, almost in shock. He turned towards the two men that remained outside of the cell.

“Take the yellow one to the Incubation Room.” One of them grabbed their gun, pointing it at Rose.

“Come along,” he said. Rose let out a sharp breath. 

“That won’t be necessary,” she said as she confidently stepped out of the cell. The man continued to hold the gun to her, walking behind her and poking her in the back.

“Walk,” he commanded. Rose followed the man in front of her, taking this moment to kiss her whimpering daughter and breath. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway. Lily’s whimpers became louder and louder. The man in front of her turned around.

“Keep her quiet,” he demanded. Rose glared at him, putting all of the anger that she had into it. The man looked at her for a moment then turned back around. They reached a metal door. The man stuck out his foot and touched the bottom of the door which opened automatically. The man behind her jabbed her again with the gun. Rose and Lily entered the room. The room was large. It was wall to wall with high tech cribs. Rose turned around to find the two men still at the door. 

“You’ll find everything you need for her in here,” one of them said. 

“Keep her quiet or I’ll do it myself,” the other one said viciously. Before Rose had a chance to respond the door was shut and Rose was alone. Rose bounced Lily feeling relief of not having the gun pointed at her anymore. 

“I’m going to get us out of this Lily,” she promised her. Rose surveyed the room. Besides the door she came in there was one more on the adjacent wall but it was half the size. The walls and floor were a dark grey metal. It was cold under her bare feet. She looked at Lily in her arms. Lily gave her a small smile, a smile which Rose returned. 

“There’s my brave girl,” she said. Rose paced the room, bouncing Lily in her arms. Then Rose jumped at the sound of a door opening. The small door opened and a small girl stepped through. She was wearing the same uniform as everyone else. Her frame was small and her shoulders were hunched. Her purple skin seemed darker than the others, long black hair hanging in her face. She carried a tray with small bowls on it in her shaking hands. 

“Hello,” Rose approached her. She bent forwards a bit to match her height. “My name is Rose and this is Lily. What’s your name?” The girl stared at her, her dark blue eyes gleaming. She started to back away, shaking her head.

“It’s okay,” Rose said in a calming voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Lily saw the girl and smiled at her. She reached out her little hand towards her. The girl gave her a small smile. 

“Lily’s saying hi,” Rose said. The girl turned and put the tray down on a small table. Before Rose could say anything else the girl was out the door, closing it behind her. Rose let out a long breath. She approached the table to look at the bowls. They were filled with colorful mush. Rose lifted the one with a brown, yellow substance and smelled it. Bananas. Rose dipped her finger in it, pulling it away from Lily who was trying to reach for it. Rose licked it and it was indeed mashed bananas. The girl must have brought this for Lily. 

“You hungry Lily,” Rose said as she grabbed one of the metal spoons. She sat on the ground with Lily and fed her. Lily crawled around in circles, taking a bite when her mother offered her a spoonful. Bananas were Lily favorite food, always have been. Which was inevitable knowing who her father was. After the bowl was empty Rose scooped up Lily and put the empty bowl back on the tray. Rose began to walk away when she heard the small door open again. The little girl entered with her hands folded in front of her. Rose gave her a small smile.

“Thank you so much for the food.” The girl nodded.

“Hey, honey, Lily and I are not supposed to be here. We need to get out of here and find Lily’s daddy. Can you help us?” The girl began to walk away and Rose felt her heart deflate. But then she stopped at the door and turned to face them. She waved for them to follow her. Rose felt hope blossom in her chest. She ducked down through the door. They seemed to be in the same hallway they were in before. The girl walked them down the hallway until they reached a crossroad and then pointed to the right. Rose bent down in front of her and embraced her. 

“Thank you so much,” she whispered to her. “I will help you, I promise.” 

The girl gave her a small smile and a nodd. Before Rose stood up Lily reached out her arms towards the girl. Rose aided Lily as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the girl’s neck. The girl hugged Lily, patting her back. Rose couldn’t help but feel tears in her eyes at the sight. When Lily pulled back the girl gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Rose smiled at Lily and then at the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Stay safe okay,” Rose said as she stood and entered down the right corridor. 

Rose had no idea where to go. She felt herself shaking. As she walked down the damp hall she heard a soft beeping noise. She held Lily against her as she continued to walk. The beeping got louder until she approached an open room. The room seemed colder than even her cell. It was filled with tubes of varying sizes and blinking lights. All of the tubes lead to one thing in the center; the Doctor.

“Doctor,” Rose said as she ran towards him. The Doctor was laid out on a slab. His eyes closed. He was shirtless with tubes going up his arms and on his chest. There were two tubes with suckions on the ends attached to his forehead. He looked pale, almost a blue color. Rose panicked.

“Doctor,” she whispered, attempting to wake him. Lily let out a small cry. Rose held Lily to her chest, blocking her from seeing the Doctor. She shushed her quietly. Seeing the Doctor like this made her want to cry and scream in frustration.

She put a hand to his is chest to feel it moving slightly with each staggering breath he took. At least he was breathing. She wasn’t sure if it was safe to pull the tubes out. She hurriedly looked around for a plug or a button she could press. With no luck Rose held Lily’s head into her chest so she couldn’t see the Doctor. Lily squirmed.

“Just a mo’ honey.” She gently touched one of the wires on the Doctor’s forehead. Slowly she took it off. Other than a spark at the end of the wire the Doctor seemed fine. She moved to the other one, peeling it off of his head. His body jolted.

“Doctor?” His eyes shot open and Rose let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“The bastards took my suit jacket,” he said. Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes, putting a hand to his cheek. He suddenly seemed to realize she was there.

“Rose! Are you alright?” He looked to Lily in his arms. “Is Lily okay? Did they hurt you!” Rose shook her head, quieting him. 

“We’re fine. We’re both fine. What did they do to you?” The Doctor looked down at the tubes in his body. 

“They’re using me as a source to power their ship. My regeneration energy, both my hearts, everything.” 

“Are you alright,” Rose immediately said. The Doctor thought for a moment as if surveying his body with his mind.

“Everything seems to be fine, I’m a bit tired though. That’s new for me.” 

“Dada,” Lily said as she saw him. The Doctor smiled at her.

“I’m here little girl. Dad’s alright.” 

“Let’s get these things out of you,” Rose said. 

“Okay Rose I can’t move. You are going to have to extract each tube slowly. There are needles on the ends so I need you to be careful.” Rose suddenly felt a little nauseous. She hated needles. She quickly looked at Lily and shifted her so, again, she couldn’t see the Doctor. Lily whined in protest.

“Quiet Lily,” Rose said with a nervous voice. The Doctor’s eyes bore into hers.

“You can do this,” he encouraged. Slowly Rose took the first tube out of his arm. With no reaction from the Doctor she continued. Rose knew for certain at that very moment that she could never be a nurse. This was freaking her out. She had to stop once and awhile to bounce Lily and quiet her. Rose looked at the Doctor. He didn’t seem to be in any pain but he wasn’t watching her either. He just stared up at the ceiling. Finally the last tube was out. The lights in the room flashed as Rose took it out. 

“The ship is powering down,” the Doctor said while he sat up. Rose wrapped an arm around him. He squeezed her in return, kissing the side of her head. Rose turned Lily and she immediately reached out to him. And the Doctor took her in his arms happily. He kissed her cheek. Lily puckered her lips and sloppily pressed her lips to his cheek in return. The Doctor and Rose laughed. 

“Hey beautiful,” he greeted her. Lily babbled in response, clapping her hands. The Doctor looked around, assessing the situation.

“So, first thing, I need a shirt.” Rose shrugged.

“I dunno. I kind of like you this way.” She gave him a seductive wink.

“Rose Tyler,” he said in a shocked voice. He looked away for a moment blushing furiously. Rose looked to the side and saw his jacket hanging across the room.

“There’s your jacket,” she said. The Doctor wiped around and let out a long breath of relief.

“Thank God! That’s my favorite jacket.” When the Doctor was fully dressed, the family was off running down the hall.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” the Doctor explained. “We have about 10 minutes before the ship powers down and they definitely know that I have escaped. So there’s that.” They started to creep down the hall slowly.

“Where do they have Donna?” 

“They took her to Implantment Center? They said they were going to have us help repopulate their species.”

“That’s not good,” the Doctor answered. “This way,” he said excitedly as he grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her along with him and Lily. 

He stopped in the middle of a large door. He turned to Rose.

“I have a plan,” the Doctor said.

“Finally,” Rose mumbled. The Doctor gave her a wide smile and stuck of his tongue out at her. 

“Anyway! Donna should be in there. You go break her out and I will go find the man in charge and take him down.” Rose grinned at him.

“What,” he said.

“Nothing,” she answered. “Just feels like old times.” He smiled back at her.

“Yea it does.” They wrapped their arms around each other with Lily in the middle.

“Can I take Lily with me,” the Doctor asked. Rose stood there for a moment. 

“Yea, make sure you keep her safe.” She stopped, looking at the floor. “She’s safer with you anyway.” The Doctor tilted his head at her.

“Rose.” Rose lunged for him, wrapping him in another hug. 

“Good luck,” she said. The Doctor shook his thoughts away.

“You too,” he answered. Rose kissed Lily on the cheek.

“See you soon luv.” Rose looked towards the door and then turned back. 

“How do I get in?” The Doctor scuffed his shoes.

“Oh Rose, do you know me at all?” He took his screwdriver out of his pocket, flipped it in his hand and opened the door with that high pitch buzzing sound. Rose rolled her eyes.

“That’s my guy.” The Doctor winked at her and took off down the hall.

~ ~ ~

Donna awoke with something cold against her. She pressed a hand to her clammy head and sat up. She found herself, yet again, locked up. This time it was in a cage. It looked like she was in a hospital room. There were women lying in the beds across the wall with curtains as dividers. 

“Hello,” she called out to them. She was answered with silence. Donna’s cage was so small that she couldn’t even stand up. The sounds of harsh footfalls and muttering caused Donna to jump. Three men approached, standing in front of her cage.

“Would you mind moving,” Donna said. “You’re standing in my light.” One of the men leaned forward to unlatch her cage. Befor Donna knew what was happening the men had her in their grasp. Donna squirmed as much was she could while firing insults. They harshly threw her on a table. They chained her wrists and ankles to the table. The chains didn’t give her room for movement. That’s when Donna started screaming. She called for help, attempting to be as loud as she could to attract attention. The tallest man turned towards a tray filled with funny looking instruments on Donna’s tableside. Donna immediately silenced, looking at the instruments in fear. He slowly picked up a needle. 

“Not that again,” Donna said to him, giving him a glare for good measure. He turned, not meeting her eyes. He stuck the needle in her arm a bit more forcefully than necessary. Before Donna could scream she was once again knocked out cold. 

Donna woke with the harsh glare of light in her eyes. Her brain fuzzy, she could hardly put together a thought.

“Donna?” She heard the familiar whisper. “Donna?” 

“Rose,” Donna groaned out. Donna tilted her head to see Rose walking by the tables, checking each woman as she went. Her eyes fell upon Donna. 

“Oh Donna! Are you alright,” Rose asked immediately looking at her chains. 

“M’fine. I think. Don’t remember much.” Rose walked around the table, looking for something that would be helpful. Her eyes fell upon the tray. Rose quickly snatched something that resembled a knife and stood before Donna, holding it in her hands. 

“Imma have to cut you free,” she said.

“Not my hands right,” Donna retorted. Rose gave her a small smirk.

“We’ll see what it comes to.” Rose started at Donna’s right wrist, sawing the chain and nervously looked around. 

“I found the Doctor,” Rose whispered to her. 

“What? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Rose whispered as she continued to cut her free. “They were using him as a power source. For the ship.”   
“Seriously,” Donna responded. 

“He’s going after the man in charge right now. I reckon he’s the creepy one with the black eyes that visited us.”

“And the Doctor’s after him? Whoever he is, he’s doomed.” Donna and Rose smiled at one another. It took a painfully long time for Rose to carve Donna free. It wasn’t until Rose was at the last chain on her ankle when she spoke again.

“Donna, did they do anything to you?” Donna stared up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I wasn’t conscious.” Rose looked at her for a moment, pausing her movements. 

“It’s going to be alright Donna.” 

On the other side of the ship the Doctor with his daughter in his arms creeped along the hall until he reached his destination. The large metal doors stared at him as he stood there, letting his anger build. He kicked open the doors. 

The Doctor who he was reached the front of the ship when he saw the long buttons, knobs, and levers of the controls. There was a giant chair right in the middle facing away from the Doctor. When the Doctor stepped forward the large, black chair spun. The Doctor came face to face with the blackest eyes in the universe.

“Doctor,” he said in a conniving voice. “Pleasure to see you again.” 

“I have already given you a warning, Deverth. And I don’t give second chances.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more soon! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. The Unicorn and the Wasp

He gave the Doctor a wicked smile.

“This must be your daughter,” he exclaimed as he slapped his hands on his knees. “She looks just like you.” 

“Deverth,” the Doctor said, his tone getting lower and lower. “I know what you are doing.” Deverth sighed, putting a hand sarcastically on his cheek. 

“You know Doctor, my ship is powering down. I would appreciate it if you went back to your station.” His smile was broad but his eyes were darkening with every word. The Doctor’s eyes never left his. He stood tall. Deverth gave him a thin smile.

“Your daughter really is beautiful, Doctor. It would be a shame if something happened to her.” The Doctor’s eyes began to cloud over.

“You are not going to get anywhere near my daughter,” he stated. 

“Well then...return to your post please.” The Doctor still didn’t move. Deverth let out a long sigh. He put his hand on the control table, spinning himself in his chair.

“Rose! Donna! Come join the party!” The Doctor turned his head to see Donna and Rose sheepishly step into the room. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he saw Donna safe and sound. Lily started to babble at the sight of her mother. The Doctor kissed her head to quiet her. Donna and Rose joined his side, standing proudly to be there. The Doctor looked back into his eyes.

“Don’t do this,” he told him. It sounded like a command. 

“Doctor, Doctor, Doctor I’ve already threatened your daughter. Do you want me to threaten your wife and best friend as well?” He smirked. “I really hate threatening...makes me feel dirty.” He winked at Rose and Donna, who both grimaced in response. The Doctor’s eyes glistened. It was the oncoming storm. 

“You are not going to hurt any of them. Or anyone ever again.” 

Deverth laughed.

“How are you going to stop me?” He snapped his fingers and ten guards of varying sizes came through the doors. They slowly started to surround them. Rose and Donna scrunched a bit closer together. Rose gripped onto the sleeve of the Doctor’s jacket.

“Doctor,” Donna questioned in a nervous voice. The Doctor didn’t move, didn’t even blink. He just stared at Deverth. Each man held his gun out. Lily looked around and began to cry. Rose immediately reached to console her. With one last kiss to her head, the Doctor handed her over to Rose. He still met Deverth’s eyes. Rose held Lily clutching her to her chest, bouncing her softly. 

“Someone doesn’t like guns,” Deverth commented.

“Do they know,” the Doctor asked. Deverth scrunched his eyebrows.

“Know what?” The Doctor put his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet.

“Do your people know that you lied to them?” The room filled with silence. Deverth stared the Doctor down, tilting his head.   
“I don’t know what you mean,” he responded. The Doctor looked at all of the men surrounding him.

“Your planet wasn’t destroyed. Your people aren’t dying out.” He smiled. “You cause mass panic. You lock up half of the population. You tell them their loved ones have died. You stick them on a ship and go to another planet to conquer. When the next generation comes, you do it all over again. And again. And again. And again. Taking over one planet at a time.” Deverth’s smile twitched. “What I can’t figure out is,” the Doctor continued. “how you lived so long.” One of the men lowered his gun a bit. The Doctor looked around.

“Do they know,” he asked. Deverth let out a long sigh, then he smiled. 

“Of course they know,” he said with a smirk. 

“What about all the people out there on this ship,” Rose suddenly. “Do they know that their families are alive! What about them!” Deverth turned his head.

“Shoot her.” 

“No,” the Doctor yelled, standing behind Rose, guarding her and Lily from the pointed guns. Rose felt her heartbeat in her ears, all the other sounds of yelling from the Doctor and Donna fazed out. 

Then there was a gunshot. 

Everyone was silent. Deverth fell to his knees then flat on the floor. The Doctor turned to see one of the guards with their gun pointed straight at Deverth, their chest heaving. The Doctor slowly approached Deverth’s body. Deverth flipped himself over with his hand to his bloody abdomen. The Doctor stood over him, looking ten feet tall. When Deverth smiled up at him the Doctor put his foot to his wound, pressing down as hard as he could. Deverth let out a scream of agony.

“Doctor,” Donna yelled. “Stop!” The Doctor pulled back quickly. 

Rose was looking at the person who shot him. They turned their head towards her. Dropping the gun they reached their hands up, taking off their mask. Snetha. She smiled at Rose. Rose gasped and Lily clapped her hands in delight at seeing a familiar face. 

“What have you done,” one of the other guards said. The Doctor suddenly remembered that there were other people in the room. He turned his head to look at Snetha. Snetha turned towards the guard. 

“I ended it,” was her response. 

Everyone looked back at Deverth’s body. He wasn’t moving anymore. His eyes were glassed over, his mouth open slightly. 

“He’s dead,” the Doctor announced. 

~ The Tardis ~ 

Donna was waiting for the Doctor in the console room as he entered the Tardis. She paced back and forth until she heard him enter. 

“Did everything work out,” she asked him. The Doctor smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets, walking towards her.

“Yup. They are back on their home planet, families reunited, the whole shabang. Thanks for driving the Tardis here, by the way. The ship never would have gotten them home without my.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Power.” Donna rolled her eyes at him.

“Who’s going to be in charge now that Deverth is dead?” The Doctor shrugged.

“They’ll figure it out. Civilization will run it’s course. Time will move forward.” The Doctor let out a long exhausted breath.

“How are you feeling?” The Doctor ran his hand over his face.

“Honestly exhausted.” He started to approach the consol. He pressed buttons and pushed levers until the Tardis was in flight. Donna stood behind him, shuffling her feet nervously.

“Doctor?” 

“Hmm,” the Doctor answered as continued to focus on the Tardis. 

“There was a period when I was in that weird room that I don’t remember.” She paused, attempting to steady her voice. “I don’t know what they did to me.” The Doctor stopped his movements, making Donna more nervous than she already was. Then he turned, a smile on his face.

“I already checked,” he said. “You’re fine. They did nothing.” Donna let out a long breath of relief. 

“They knocked you out probably to shut you up,” the Doctor said with a smirk on his face. Donna scrunched her face at him, sticking out her tongue. The Doctor stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Donna hugged him back, feeling a weight lift off of her. With one last squeeze tight squeeze he let her go.

“Where are Rose and Lily,” the Doctor asked.

“In the kitchen,” she answered. “Rose is making some food.” 

“Wonderful! I’m starved,” the Doctor said as he bounced towards the kitchen. Donna followed him with a smile on her face. 

“Hey,” Rose greeted them when they entered. “I made pasta.” Lily was sitting in her highchair near the table. Her face was covered with sauce and macaroni. She babbled loudly as she saw the Doctor and Donna walk in.

“I thought you might be starving after powering an entire ship by yourself,” she said to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded vigorously. 

All four of them ate, laughing and talking. The Doctor told them how everything went on the ship after they left to attractive the Tardis. 

“I can’t believe Snetha just shot him like that,” Donna commented. 

“I’m not,” the Doctor said. “He lied to her and tore her family away from her. That alone would make anyone furious.” 

“Well,” Donna said. “I’m going to hop in the shower.” Donna jumped out of her chair and left the kitchen. The Doctor stood, grabbing a cloth and began to wipe Lily’s face. 

“Doctor,” Rose said in a small voice.

“Yes?” The Doctor turned towards her. Rose looked nervous. Her lips were pursed as she squirmed in her chair. 

“I need to ask you something.” The Doctor nodded and sat in the chair next to hers.

“Go ahead,” he said.

“I was a little nervous about bringing this up so I haven’t.” She paused. “But uh, well, Torchwood is a bit stuck in figuring out how to get Lily and I over here permanently.” The Doctor felt his heart sink.

“Okay,” he said as he encouraged her to go on. 

“And we wanted to know if you were willing to cross universes and look over the machine yourself.” The Doctor frowned at her.

“That’s what you were nervous to ask me? I offered already to go to Pete’s World.” 

“Well,” Rose began. “That was before you got to see Lily and I wasn’t sure if you would still be up to it. It’s risky and I know you wouldn’t want to get stuck there.” 

“Rose,” he said. “As long as I have you and Lily I will be fine.” 

“What about the Tardis?” The Doctor closed his eyes. He didn’t think of that. 

“I probably won’t get trapped there.” He paused. “And if I do then we will figure a way to get back.”

“When did you become so positive?” She gave him a small smile. The Doctor tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably when I saw you again and became a father. It changes you, you know, witnessing the impossible.” 

“It wasn’t impossible,” Rose said. “I promised you forever and I was determined to keep that promise.” 

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. 

~  _ Four Days Later _ ~

The Doctor walked into the Tardis first in his usual pinstriped suit. Donna followed wearing her 1970’s dress, yanking it up as she walked. Lastly walked in Rose wearing a similar outfit to Donna’s, pushing a pram before her that contained a squealing Lily. 

“The thing is,” The Doctor was saying. “I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple.” 

“I should have made her sign a contract,” Donna said, mostly to herself.

“And, where is it, where is it, hold on. Here we go.” The Doctor looked furiously throughout the Tardis for the book he just had. He pulled up a desk plate and took out an old wooden chest. He dug around in it for a moment, mumbling to himself before he found what he was looking for.

“C. That is C for Cybermen, C for Carrionites, the green ball, a head of Caesar, and Christie, Agatha. Look at that.” The Doctor held up a book to Donna and Rose. It was a 1957 paperback edition of Agatha Christie’s  _ Death in the Clouds.  _ There was a big wasp on the cover. 

“She did remember,” Rose said. 

“Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page,” the Doctor said.

“Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion,” Donna read, her voice getting louder with each word. 

“People never stop reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time.”

“But she never knew,” Rose said sadly. 

“Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling.”

“Oh my God,” Donna suddenly exclaimed. Rose and the Doctor jumped at her sudden outburst.

“Agatha Christie! We met Agatha Christie,” she squealed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“You’re just realizing this now,” he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

“I know,” Rose exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Both of the woman jumped with glee while saying, “Agatha Christie!” over and over. The Doctor watched them, chuckling to himself. Rose took Lily out of the pram.

“You just met your first famous author, little girl.” Lily smiled at her mother’s enthusiasm. “And she thought you were so adorable,” Rose said, kissing her baby’s cheek. 

“I thought she was going to steal Lily away from you she loved her so much, “ Donna said, laughing. 

“Okay, okay,” the Doctor said, trying to hide his amusement. “Let’s move on.” He suddenly looked as if he remembered something. 

“Oh Rose, you are going to make arrangements for me to cross over once you return right?” Rose nodded.

“It’s all taken care of.”

“I still think I should go with you,” Donna added.

“No Donna. I’m not going to risk you getting trapped away from your family.” He smiled at her. “Besides, you’ll be looking after the Tardis for me.” 

“I’ll guard it with my life,” Donna said saluting him. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.  

After Rose and Lily had left the Doctor sulked around the console as he always did when they were gone. Donna sat in the captain’s chair, a trashy magazine in hand.

“Where are we going next,” Donna asked, not looking away from her magazine. The Doctor felt something in his pocket vibrate. He took the psychic paper from his pocket and opened it. There was a message.

_ The library  _

_ Come as soon as you can.X _

 

The Doctor smiled to himself.

“I know exactly where.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will post more soon


	8. Silence in the Library

~ The Library ~

[30 minutes later]

_“Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached…”_

The robotic voice again filled the room. The Donna looked around in a panic.

“What’s it talking about,” Donna said in a high voice. A door behind them blew open. Seven spacesuited figures slowly walked in. Instinctively, the Doctor and Donna stepped back a bit. The leader of the group adjusted the cover on the front of the helmet so her face was visible.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said in a low, seductive voice. Her eyes were a gleaming hazle. Her mouth was large and it produced a wide smile.  

“Get out,” the Doctor immediately said.

“Doctor,” Donna said in a warning voice.

“All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you.” The woman was not wavered by his words. She turned to her crew.

“Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers,” she said.

“How do you know they’re not androides,” one of the women behind her asked.

“Because I've dated androids,” she answered. “They're rubbish.” She smirked at the woman and turned her attention back towards the Doctor.

No one in the group noticed one of the spacesuited figures in the back freeze when she saw the Doctor. Her breath hitched in her throat. She stood in shock, watching him, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives,” a man said as he took a step closer to the lead woman and the Doctor. The woman shrugged her shoulders at him.

“I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others.”

“Please, just leave,” the Doctor pleaded, his voice growing in frustration. “I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave.” He paused. “Hang on. Did you say expedition?”

“My expedition,” the man said. “I funded it.” The Doctor made a face of disgust.

“Oh, you're not, are you?” He grimaced. “Tell me you're not archaeologists.” The woman raised her eyebrows at him, tilting her head.  

“Got a problem with archaeologists,” she asked in a mocking tone.

“I'm a time traveller,” he said smugly. “I point and laugh at archaeologists.” Behind him Donna rolled her eyes.

“Ah,” she stuck out her hand. “Professor River Song, archaeologist.” The Doctor looked at her hand for a moment and then nodded at her.

“River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever.” The Doctor saw one of the people in the back turn away from him. They kept their cover on their helmet so their face wasn’t visible. They looked very petite. The Doctor assumed the person was female. “Stop right there,” he called out to her. “What's your name?” The person looked around helplessly. The Doctor saw River Song widen her eyes at the individual in the corner of his eye.

“Leila,” she said in a timid voice.

“Leila, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared…” The Doctor went on talking to the next person completely unaware of the nervous breath Leila let out as she lifted the cover of her helmet. The Doctor was also completely oblivious to the look that River and Leila gave one another.

_~ 20 minutes later ~_

“Thanks,” River said as she approached the Doctor. Things seemed to have calmed down a bit and River thought it was the opportune time to approach him and speak to him privately.

“For what,” the Doctor asked with genuine curiosity.

“For the usual,” she answered. “For coming when I call.”

“Oh, that was you?” River scoffed.

“You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me.” She paused.  “I'm assuming there's a reason.” The Doctor looked at her, confusion flooding over his features.

“A fairly good one, actually,” he said matter of factly.

“Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time?” River pulled out a small dark blue journal with four squares on the front. She looked at his confused face. “Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?” He didn’t respond, neither in words nor in facial expression. “Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?” Nothing. “Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work.” She looked at him closer, inspecting his face. The Doctor was frozen, unsure of what was happening. “Look at you,” she said. “Oh, you're young.” The Doctor came out of his trance

“I’m really not, you know,” he said, humor in his voice.

“No, but you are. Your eyes. You’re younger than I’ve ever seen you.”

“You’ve seen me before, then?” River’s face changed. She went from curious to panicked. Her face began to whiten.

“Doctor, please tell me you know who I am.” Her voice shook. She looked genuinely afraid. At the Doctor’s expression her eyes turned sad. He didn’t know her. He really didn’t and that broke her heart.

The sound of a ringing phone filled the air.

“Sorry that was me,” one of the men said. “Tryin to get through into security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?”

“Doctor,” Donna said, grabbing his attention. “Doctor, that sounds like…”

“It is,” he interrupted. “It’s a phone.”

River snuck away from the crowd and approached Leila as she fidgeted with something on her spacesuit.

“He doesn’t know who I am,” she whispered as she stood next to her. Leila looked up at her.

“What?” River looked Leila in her brown, famillar eyes.

“He’s the youngest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Do you think he knows about me yet,” Leila asked. River shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Surely he could recognize you. You’re the spitting image of your mother. He is probably just preoccupied. That man and his scattered, ridiculous brain.” Leila nodded. River closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Professor Song? Are you alright?” Leila reached out and took her hand. River squeezed it.

“I’m alright,” she answered. “I just...I’ve been dreading this moment for a long time.”

Leila nodded in response. River turned towards her.

“What’s it like,” River asked. “seeing him like this again.” Leila hung her head.  

“I never thought I would see this him again.”

“He can’t know,” River said, her voice deepening. “He can’t know what’s going to happen, Lily.”

Lily Tyler looked up into River’s eyes.

“I know,” she said.

~ ~ ~

Lily stood off to the side watching as the Doctor zoomed about with his sonic screwdriver around the floor. Lily’s eyes turned to Donna who was sitting off to the side with a very worried look on her face. Lily couldn’t help herself. She quietly walked to Donna and sat down next to her.

“You travel with him, don’t you? The Doctor, you travel with him,” Lily asked her, not looking at her.

“What of it,” Donna answered back immediately. Lily held her head down, unsure of how to respond. Donna looked up to River Song who was watching the Doctor with a smirk on her face.

“She knows him, doesn’t she?” Lily looked up to meet where Donna’s eyes were looking.

“She does. They have a long history.” She paused. “Well, they will have a long history.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“River sent him a message but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he met us.” Lily closed her eyes. “He doesn’t even look at me. He glances right through me. It shouldn’t kill me. But it does.”

“What are you talking about? Are you talking rubbish,” Donna said loudly.

“Donna,” the Doctor scolded. “Quiet, I’m working!”

“Sorry,” Donna mumbled.

“Donna. You’re Donna. Donna Noble,” Lily said, baffled.

“Yeah, why?” Lily just stared at her, looking at each feature. It was if Lily were trying to remember her.

“Hang on,” Donna said. “You said us.”

“Pardon?”

“Before.” Donna turned to look at Lily. “You said, ‘the days before he met us.’ So you know the Doctor too?” Lily let out a long breath, looking towards the Doctor.

“I know him.” It was Donna’s turn to study Lily. Donna felt as if she were looking at her for the very first time. There was something she didn’t notice before.

“You look like a friend of mine,” Donna said to her. Lily turned her heads towards her and Donna saw the Doctor’s brown eyes.

“Really? Who?” Donna’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“So you’re from the future, yea?” Lily nodded.

“It can’t be,” Donna whispered, completely bewildered. “That’s just...insane.” Lily smiled, her head towards the floor. She sensed that Donna was connecting the dots.

“Are you Lily? As in the Doctor’s Lily?” Lily’s eyes met Donna’s. She gave her a small smile. Lily shifted to look at the Doctor to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. Then she looked back at Donna.

“Yes,” she whispered. Donna was having a hard time grasping this whole situation. The girl looked exactly like Rose but Donna could also see the Doctor in her. But there was something else about Lily that made her unique. Donna couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

“Blimey, time travel.” Lily let out a snort of laughter before quieting herself. The women sat there, not looking at eachother, just thinking.

“So the Doctor already knows that I was born,” Lily asked.

“He does.”

“And you know my mum?” Donna looked at her and smiled.

“I do. Have met you too actually. But you’re just a baby now. Well, in my now.” Donna let out a quick breath. “Wow.” Then she was overwhelmed with a very disturbing thought.

“If you're from the future then why didn’t you know me? Where am I in the future?” Lily looked at Donna, heartbreak in her eyes. Her mouth hung open. Donna watched her intently, waiting for the answer.

“Okay, got a live one,” the Doctor exclaimed. “That’s not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It’s a swarm. A man eating swarm.”

Everyone, including Donna and Lily, looked at the Doctor, all previous conversations forgotten for the moment.

_~ 24 Hours Later ~_

The Doctor slowly walked over to the balcony rail. He put River’s diary on the rail with a heavy heart. He still heard her words in his mind.

_“Don’t you dare.”_

Donna walked up behind him.

“Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me?”

“Donna, this is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?”

“Spoilers right?” The Doctor smiled.

“Right.” Donna shuffled her feet.

“Doctor, there is something I have to tell you.” A figure appeared in the corner of the Doctor’s eye. Both Donna and the Doctor turned to see Lily standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy from mourning the loss of her friend and mentor.

“I’ll tell him Donna,” she whispered, her voice raspy from crying. The Doctor squinted at her, tilting his head. He looked at her long blond hair, her brown eyes, the shape of her face.

“Who are you,” he asked. Lily gave him a small smile.

“Hi dad.” The Doctor’s eyes widened. He looked at his daughter, realizing how much she looked like Rose.

“Why didn’t I see it before,” he whispered, mostly to himself. Lily was still looking at him intently, unsure of what he was going to do. The Doctor walked towards her, taking her into his arms. Lily hugged him back, more tears brimming in her eyes. The Doctor laughed, squeezing his daughter closer to him. He felt her double heartbeat against his chest. It was such a wonderful feeling. He pulled back. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

“You look so much like your mother,” he told her, looking at every feature of her face.

“So I’ve been told,” she retorted. After one quick hug the Doctor turned around to look at Donna.

“You knew?” Donna gave him a smirk.

“Yea, figured it out before you did.” The Doctor shook his head.

“How old are you Lily?” He loved saying her name.

“I’m twenty,” she answered. The Doctor left out a breathless laugh.

“Twenty. My daughter is twenty years old.” He smiled, tilting his head at her and stroking his thumb across her cheek. “My baby girl.” Lily looked towards the floor, attempting to hide her tears from her dad. He couldn’t know why she was crying.

“Why were you with River Song?” He watched Lily intently as she shifted her stance, glancing at the ground. She opened her mouth slightly and then closed it again.

“I shouldn’t say anything about the future.” She said. “Spoilers.” She smiled, her tongue in between her teeth. It was her mother’s smile. The Doctor gave her his sad puppy dog eyed look.

“But you can tell me a little,” he said. “I’m the Lord of Time. I’ll allow it.” Lily smiled at him, suppressing a laugh.

“River was my professor. This was kind of a...field trip.”

“And I let you go? With archaeologists,” he gasped. Lily laughed.

“You did. You weren’t thrilled about it but you trusted River to take care of me.” She let out a shuddering breath. Lily let out a small sob as she thought about River. The Doctor rubbed her back.

“I’m so sorry honey,” he said, consoling her. He pursed his lips. “Who was she? Who was she to me?” Lily gave him a sad smile.

“I shouldn’t give you the details. It’s a bit...complicated.”

“It always is,” the Doctor stated.

“Let’s just say she’s a family friend,” she finished. She smiled up at her dad. The Doctor nodded, wanting to push her for more information but knew that he couldn’t.

“Are you safe Lily? Are you happy?” The was the most important question he just had to ask. He had to know if his daughter’s future was bright. Lily nodded at him, biting her lower lip. He knew there was something she was holding back.

“I am. Don’t worry dad, everything works out.” The Doctor let out a breath of relief. But there was something behind Lily’s eyes that lead the Doctor to doubt her a little. Maybe she was just trying to protect him. At that moment Donna walked up to them.

“Lily, where am I in the future,” she asked desperately. Lily closed her eyes, stepping away from her father.

“Please,” she begged.

“Donna,” she paused. “You are healthy and happy. That’s all you need to know,” she answered. Donna opened her mouth to protest but the Doctor let out a shout.

“What,” Donna asked aggravatedly. The Doctor ran back to the screwdriver on the rail while Donna and Lily watched him go.

“Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that?” He inspected the screwdriver in his hand, tinkering with it. On the sides of the screwdriver two green lights started to blink.

“Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!” The Doctor danced around in a circle, jumping for joy.

“What have you done,” Donna asked as she approached.

“Saved her,” he said excitedly. Then he started to run. As he ran, his chest heaving, one green light went out.

“Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last run!” The Doctor ran as fast at he could to the core of the library. With one fluid motions he plugged the screwdriver into the core. River Song’s neural energy transferred. The Doctor collapsed on the floor, letting out long breaths. He rested his head against the core, smiling.

After they celebrated the Doctor and Donna stood in front of Lily by the Tardis doors. Lily looked up at it, smiling.

“It never changes,” she whispered. Donna put her hand on Lily’s arm.

“Goodbye Lily. I hope I get to see you again.” Lily nodded, giving her a smile. Donna turned towards the Tardis, ready to go in.

“Donna,” Lily called out. Donna turned around and Lily lunged into her arms. Donna resisted for a moment before returning the hug.

“Take care of him,” Lily whispered to her. Donna nodded. With one last squeeze Lily let Donna go.

“You are brilliant, Donna Noble.” Donna opened her mouth at her in shock. “The most important woman in all of creation,” Lily quoted. Donna didn’t know how to respond. She just gave Lily an odd look.

“I’m just a temp,” Donna said. Lily smiled.

“Bye Donna.” Donna looked up at the Doctor who was watching them curiously.

“I’ll give you both some time. Take care Lily. And thank you.” With one last smile Donna turned and entered the Tardis. Lily turned back towards her father.

“What was that about,” the Doctor asked. Lily smiled at the Tardis doors.

“You’ll see,” she answered. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“I see you’ve inherited my vagueness.” Lily smiled at him. The Doctor looked at the journal the screwdriver in his hands. He held them out for Lily to take. Lily took the items slowly.

“Take these back to your father for me,” the Doctor asked. Lily nodded.

“I will,” she promised. Lily looked up at the man she never thought she would see again. She smiled.

“Thank you for helping us. And for saving River.” The Doctor put his hands in his pockets.

“It’s what I do.” Lily smiled back at him. A thought popped into the Doctor’s head.

“Lily, is your mother safe? Is she happy?” Lily stood, staring at him. Her face started to pale. She opened her mouth slightly. The Doctor began to panic. Why wasn’t she answering him?

“She’s safe,” Lily answered, giving him a smile. The Doctor let out a skeptical breath.   

“I’m sure,” the Doctor began. “You have your reasons for not telling me anything.”

“You know how dangerous it is dad.” Despite their conversation the Doctor smiled at her calling him dad.

“I know,” he said. “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“I love you, dad.” The Doctor smiled at his fully grown daughter. Tears came to his eyes.

“I love you, my daughter.” The Doctor wrapped his arms around Lily, holding her as tightly as he could.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered to her. Lily squeezed him tighter, letting a few of her tears fall.

“Dad?” Lily paused, unsure of what to say. “Dad, something big is coming.” The Doctor held his breath. “Remember who you are, how strong you are.” She paused again. “And really think before you do anything drastic.” The Doctor let all the fear and desperation out as he hugged Lily tighter. He pulled away, masking all his feelings down. He gave her a smile.

“I’ll do my best.” He cupped her head in his hands.

“Stay safe Lily.” They wrapped their arms around each other for one last time.

“I love you,” he said to her.

“I love you too,” she answered.

The Doctor turned towards the Tardis, standing before the doors. He thought for a moment before putting his hand out and snapping his fingers. The Tardis doors flew open. The Doctor smiled and without looking back, walked into the Tardis. Lily watched him go, smiling. The Tardis made it’s usual, wonderful noise as it disappeared. Holding the diary and the screwdriver tighter to her chest, she walked off. Lily Tyler closed her eyes, her heart heavy for her father and Donna for what they soon would have to go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. The Beginning of the End

Rose got the wind knocked out of her as the Doctor lunged and grabbed her in a tight embrace. She felt like her ribs were going to be crushed.

“Doctor,” she said. “Careful. You’re squishing Lily.” The Doctor let her go but still had his hand on her arm.

“Of course. Right.” He looked at Lily as she slept. “There she is!” He kissed the top of her head. “My brilliant girl.” Rose scrunched her eyebrows at him.

“Doctor, did something happen?” He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

“Of course not!” Rose gave him a skeptical look. Slowly the Doctor cupped her face in his hand. Rose nuzzled into his touch. He stared at her, memorizing every feature. He tilted his head, giving her a look of adoration and pure love.

“Doctor,” Rose said in a skeptical voice when he dropped his hand. He rolled his eyes.

“I swear nothing happened!” He paused. “Well, I did lose Donna for a bit but she’s safe now. It all worked out.”

“Is she okay,” Rose asked immediately. The Doctor nodded. 

“She’s her usual self.” He clapped his hands together. “Now, I have an idea. I think we should have a family day.” Rose’s eyes widened.

“A what?” 

“A family day! Hang out in the Tardis. Take it easy, read, play with Lily, go for a swim in the pool. That type of thing.”

“Really,” Rose questioned. “You want to take an entire day doing nothing? No running, no saving planets?” The Doctor nodded, very sure of himself.

“What’s going on?” He gave her a gentle smile.

“I just…” He put his hands in his pockets and looked towards the ground. “I just want to enjoy our forever for a bit.” Rose smiled at him lovingly. 

“That sounds perfect,” she answered. The Doctor shot his head up to meet her eyes, giving her a wide smile.

“Brilliant! It’s good to take a rest every now and then!” His eyes lit up as if he had just remembered something. “Oh! Donna! Yes, I dropped her off at a spa because that is what she asked me to do. So we have the Tardis to ourselves.” Rose smiled at him, shaking her head. 

“Lucky girl.” She grabbed his hand. “What are we waiting for! Let’s go!” 

They walked the hallow halls of the Tardis. The Doctor was pulling Rose along with their clasped hands.

“Where are we going,” Rose asked, laughing. The Doctor looked back at her, grinning widely.

“You’ll see,” he said. “I want to show you something.” Rose held Lily tightly against her with her other arm. Lily gurgled happily. The Doctor stopped at a door. 

“Okay, here we are.” He opened the door letting Rose go in first. 

“The Tardis has an observatory,” Rose asked breathlessly as she looked around the large room. It was like an observatory you would see at a university. There were theatre seats surrounding a giant telescope in the center. The Doctor smiled at her, taking Lily into his arms.

“Of course the Tardis has an observatory,” he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rose smiled at him adoringly. The Doctor went over to the main panel and pushed a few buttons enthusiastically. Rose walked around the chairs, feeling the leather on her fingertips as she touched them. They sat together in the middle of the room as the ceiling above them blossomed into the depths of space. 

“Woh,” Rose whispered as she lifted her head up. She turned her head to find the Doctor gazing at her with a wide smile on his face. Lily giggled in delight as she reached her fingers up, opening and closing her hands. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. 

“She’s going to be so brilliant,” the Doctor said as he looked at his daughter. 

“She is,” Rose confirmed. Rose turned her eyes from Lily to the Doctor. He looked at Lily with more love than she had ever seen him express. Her heart swelled in her chest. She let in a deep breath. She couldn’t be more happy that this man is the father of her child. How did she get so lucky? 

The Doctor was thinking the exact same thing as he watched Lily gaze up at the ceiling. So much has happened in his lives, so much darkness. He was a father before. He wasn’t going to mess it up this time. He was sure of it. 

The Doctor started to tell the story of the stars and planets to Lily and Rose. Sometimes when the Doctor went off on long tangents like this one Rose got a bit bored. This time that wasn’t the case. She was captivated in everything he said. God, she loved him. His voice was soft. He reacted to Lily’s expressions, smiling at her, engaging her in what he was saying. He guided her little fingers up to point at what he was talking about at that present moment. He exchanged broad, excited smiles with Rose as he spoke. Both the Doctor and Rose lost track of time. At this moment everything was just perfect. 

If Rose could sum up the evening they spent together, she would simply say that it was, again, perfect. They did various activities around the Tardis, some more relaxing than others. They were sitting in the library reading to Lily when they noticed her eyes begin to droop. 

“We should get her to bed,” Rose whispered. The Doctor nodded in agreement, picking her up and holding her close to him. Rose followed as they entered Lily’s room. Neither of them were thinking much. They both just felt a sense of peace. The Doctor lowered Lily into her crib, kissing her head before he let her down. Rose stood by, watching. Without looking at one another, they clasped hands and left Lily’s nursery. They walked to the Doctor’s room without a word. Rose left the door open a crack so they could hear Lily. She turned around to find the Doctor with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with a small smile. 

“I will never get tired of this,” he whispered. Rose slowly walked up to him. She gently grabbed his hand in hers and tilted up to meet his lips. The Doctor kissed her back gently. His hands fell to her hips, moving slowly to her back so their bodies could be closer. The kiss began to speed up a bit. As their mouths moved together the Doctor began to lower his arm so it was around below Rose’s knees. He swept her up bridal style in his arms. Rose let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement. She let out a laugh, letting her head fall back. The Doctor laughed in return thinking about how beautiful she was. He laid her down on the bed. Looking at her for a moment, he then crawled above her until his face hovered over hers. 

“I will never get tired of this either,” he said. Rose laughed. She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered, her eyes sparking. The Doctor froze this moment in his mind so he could cherish it forever. 

“And I love you,” he said in return. He looked at her for a moment before desperately kissing her. Rose returned the kiss with passion, wrapping her arms around him. 

~ ~ ~

Rose’s eyes shot open. She let out a small shriek as she sat up. Her forehead was dripping in sweat and her breathing was rapid and uneven. The Doctor’s arms were immediately around her. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “It’s okay it was just a dream. I’m here.” He stroked her arms comfortably. Rose turned to look at him, remembering where she was. 

“I’m okay,” she said, releasing a long breath. She took a moment to steady herself before returning the Doctor’s embrace. His bare skin felt cool against hers. She looked up to meet his eyes, giving him a smile.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” he asked tentatively. Rose nodded.

“Yea.” She sat for a moment, thinking, trying to recall anything about the dream. “I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about.” The Doctor watched her carefully. Then Rose was overwhelmed with a strong feeling; abandonment. She turned around and hugged the Doctor, her eyes welling up with tears. The Doctor held her back, stroking her hair. Rose let out a long breath trying to push away the feeling. She had no reason to feel that way. The Doctor was here. He was right here. She pulled back, looking at him, counting the freckles scattered on his nose. 

“Do you want to talk about it,” he asked. He stroked her bare back. 

“No. M’okay.” The Doctor eased her down back on the pillow, laying down with her. They continued to face one another. The Doctor reached up his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Doctor,” she said quietly.

“Yes love?” She looked at him. She leaned forward and gave him a soft, gently kiss. 

“I’m so happy that I promised you forever.” He smiled at her, wanting to cry from her gentle voice. He kissed her forehead.

“Me too.” The Doctor thought for a moment, trying to form the right words in his mind. Then he spoke. 

“Rose Tyler, I…” 

Rose suddenly disappeared in his arms. She faded away like she wasn’t there at all.

“Rose,” the Doctor called, reaching out to the spot where she just was.

“Rose,” he called again in desperation. “It wasn’t time yet!” They should have two more hours.

“It wasn’t time yet,” he said as he sat up, looking at the floor. Rose’s clothes were gone as well. The Doctor put on his trousers and ran to Lily’s room. He burst in the room and ran to her crib. It was empty. 

“Lily,” he called. “Rose!” 

“Something must be wrong,” he said to himself. He went in his room and quickly got dressed. The only thing he could think to do was to go get Donna. He drove the Tardis with great haste. The Tardis landed just outside of the spa Donna was in. He ran to the desk.

“Is Donna Noble here,” he asked. The woman at the desk looked up at him and smiled. 

“Oh, you just missed her. I think she went down to the village to shop,” she answered with a high-pitched soft voice. The Doctor grunted in frustration and ran down to the village. He told her to stay put. The streets were very crowded. He looked around furiously for bright red hair. 

“Donna,” he called once. Then he heard a scream. The Doctor ran to the source of the noise. The scream came from a small tent with a sign that said ‘Fortune Teller’ sticking out of the ground beside it. As he went in he almost crashed into the said fortune teller as she ran out. She didn’t look at him as she pushed him aside and fled. The Doctor entered the tent to find Donna sitting in the chair closest to him. She was breathing heavily.

“Everything alright,” he asked. 

“Oh, God” Donna said breathlessly as she stood up and hugged the Doctor. 

“What was that for,” he said as she knocked the breath out of him. She pulled back. Her face looked pale.

“I don’t know,” she answered uncertainly. The Doctor’s eyes caught to something on the ground. It looked like a giant beetle rolled onto it’s back. Donna turned around and her eyes widened as she saw it. 

Some time later Donna was sitting in the chair as the Doctor poked the beetle with a stick. 

“I can't remember,” Donna was saying. “It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes.” 

“Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Great big parallel world.” 

“Hold on,” Donna said. “You said parallel worlds are sealed off.” 

“They were,” he answered. “The walls broke down remember? Funny thing is, parallel worlds seem to be creating around you a lot.”

“How do you mean,” she asked. 

“Well,” he answered. “The Library and then this.” 

“Just goes with a job, I suppose,” she said matter of factly. 

“Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna.” He paused. “I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together.” 

“Don’t be daft,” she scoffed. “I’m nothing special.” 

“Yes you are,” he said, looking at her. “You’re brilliant,” he said with a wide smile. 

Donna’s face froze.

“She said that,” she almost whispered. 

“Who,” he asked, not looking at her. 

“That woman.” She put her head in her hands. “I can’t remember.” 

“Well, she never existed now.” Donna’s head shot up.

“She said the darkness is coming here. It’s in all worlds. Every world.” The Doctor looked at her, scrunching his eyebrows together. 

“Who was she,” he asked suddenly desperately.

“I don’t know.” 

“What did she look like?” 

“She was…” Donna paused, meeting the Doctor’s eyes. “Doctor, where’s Rose?” The Doctor felt his breath hitch. 

“Her and Lily just disappeared. It was two hours too soon. That’s why I came to find you.” 

“Doctor, it was Rose.” The Doctor shook his head.

“But how? How did she get to your parallel world? Why was she there?” Donna closed her eyes again.

“She told me to warn you.” She said the words as if they were hard to put together. “Two words.”

“What two words? What were they? What did she say?” The Doctor stood up in a panic. 

“Bad Wolf,” Donna said. “But what does it mean?” The Doctor’s mouth hang open. He wasn’t able to think. He just ran. He didn’t notice Donna following him. Everywhere he looked on the crowded street Bad Wolf was written there. The Doctor spun around looking at all of the words. 

“Doctor,” Donna yelled. “What is it? What’s Bad Wolf?” The Doctor turned to look at her.

“It’s the end of the universe.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll write more soon. Promise!


	10. Journey's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this chapter. I'm so so sorry.

**~ Journey’s End~**

~ One War Later ~

The Doctor was overwhelmed with many emotions. It was very difficult to sort them out. At this moment he was proud as he watched everyone he loved celebrate in the Tardis. The console was filled with laughter and joyful chatter. He watched everyone go about the room embracing one another. Everyone was here. Rose, Lily, Jack, Mickey, Jackie, Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane, everyone. He loved them all. He was so proud of them all. They were all completely brilliant. 

The Doctor’s smile began to droop. He let out a deep breath. It was time to take everyone home. 

The Doctor walked back into the Tardis after saying goodbye to Jack, Martha, and Mickey, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stood by the doors, taking in the view before him. Jackie was holding Lily by the captains chair. Rose was standing near them, playing with Lily. Lily clapped at her mother, giggling with delight. Donna was next to the console with the Meta-crisis Doctor. They were chatting freely. The Doctor took a moment to close his eyes. A memory flashed before him. He heard his twenty year old daughter’s words.

_ “And really think before you do anything drastic.”  _

The Doctor understood those words now. He pursed his lips. This had to be done. He walked up to the controls. He began to press buttons. He looked up to see the Meta-crisis staring back at him. The same thought passed through their minds, for they were indeed the same person. They nodded at each other. The Doctor flipped a switch. “Just time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as…” And the Tardis was off 

“Let’s go,” the Doctor announced as the Tardis landed. Jackie and the Meta-crisis started off towards the doors. Jackie was talking his ear off about this and that. The Meta Doctor nodded, his hands in his pockets. Rose stayed behind and turned towards the Doctor. She scrunched her eyebrows at him. Then she turned and followed her mother. Donna squeezed the Doctor's arm in comfort before going out herself. The Doctor stood, finding it difficult to move. He took in a deep breath. He shoved all of his feelings deep inside him and locked them away. Then he went out the doors. 

Jackie walked out first with Lily still in her arms. She looked around at the large, chilly beach.

“Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway?” Jackie huffed. “I'm going to have to phone your grandfather,” she said to Lily. “He's on the nursery run.” Jackie looked as Lily slowly drifted off into sleep. She cradled her tighter to her chest. She turned towards the Meta Doctor. “I was pregnant. Had a baby boy.” The Meta Doctor gave her a wide smile. 

“Brilliant! What did you call him?” 

“Doctor,” she answered. The Meta Doctor gave her a gentle smile. He was so touched. 

“Really,” he said in with soft breath. Jackie smirked at him.

“No, you plum. He’s called Tony.” The Meta Doctor let out a sharp breath before rolling his eyes. They smirked at one another. 

“Hang on,” Rose said as she stepped out of the Tardis. “This is the parallel universe, right?” 

“You’re back home,” the Doctor said from behind her. Rose whipped around. She gave him a glare. Rose’s mind was swirling. She couldn’t comprehend what was going on. 

“And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retro closure,” Donna said. She gave a proud smile. “ See, I really get that stuff now.” Rose took a step back, stumbling a little.

“No, but,” she stuttered. “I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now.”

“But you've got to,” the Doctor said. He paused, trying to control the tremble in his voice. “Because we saved the universe, but at a cost.” He gestured towards the Meta Doctor. “And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own.” 

“You made me,” the Meta Doctor said, staring unblinking at the Doctor. 

“Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge.” He turned towards Rose. 

“Remind you of someone? That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him.” 

“But,” Rose stuttered again. “But he’s not you.” 

“He needs you,” the Doctor answered. He took a moment to shove down the tears that dared to come in his eyes. “That’s very me.” Rose stared at him, her mouth hanging open a little. It looked as if she were in shock. 

“But it's better than that, though,” Donna stepped in. “Don't you see what he's trying to give you?” She nudged the Doctor. “Tell her. Go on.” 

“I look like him and I think like him,” The Meta Doctor said from behind Rose. “Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart.” He walked to stand at her side. Rose turned to look at him.

“Which means?” Rose reached a hand towards him and felt his single beating heart. 

“I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate.” He paused giving her a small smile. “I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you.” His expression started to look a little nervous. “If you want,” he said as he broke eye contact with her and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’ll grow old the same time as me,” Rose asked. The Meta Doctor met her eyes once more. Rose felt as if he were looking into the depths of her soul.

“Together,” he almost whispered. The Tardis made a slight screeching sound, causing everyone to jump a bit.

“We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever.” 

“Wait,” Rose said desperately. “This isn’t right! The Doctor’s still you.” 

“And I’m him,” he said gesturing towards the Meta Doctor. 

“Stop,” Rose yelled. Her shock seemed to be wearing off. She now realized what the Doctor is doing.

“You’re going to leave us here,” she said with tears and disbelief in her eyes. The Doctor didn’t answer. She took a step towards him. “Fine, abandon me! But Lily? What about her? You’re going to abandon your daughter too?” The Doctor didn’t move his stance. A gleam flashed before his unblinking eyes. 

“I’m not abandoning you Rose!” His voice was louder than he intended. “Lily is going to have her father!” 

“Doctor,” Rose yelled. “Lily has two hearts! This Doctor only has one. When we both die and Lily doesn’t? What then? She will be alone because of you!” The Doctor pursed his lips. 

“Lily won’t regenerate.” Everyone was silent. “I just wanted to believe she could. I realized the truth when Jenny died in my arms. Lily is part human. Lily’s going to grow old and die like all humans do.” Rose was taken aback. The Doctor took a step towards her. 

“Don’t you see,” he said desperately. “You and Lily can be safe this way. He will take care of you both. You get to have the one adventure I can never have.”

“What about you,” Rose said, her eyes welling with tears. 

“Don’t worry about me,” he said, smiling at her selflessness. Rose looked at the Meta Doctor.

“But he isn’t you,” she said. 

“He is,” the Doctor confirmed. “And I’m him. We are one in the same, Rose.” 

“All right. Both of you, answer me this,” Rose said, her voice strong. Both of the Doctors walked closer to her, one on each side. “The moment I disappeared before this whole war started, what was the last thing you said to me?” Both the Doctors were silent. “Go on, say it.”

“I said Rose Tyler,” the Doctor answered. 

“Yea, and how is that sentence going to end?” The Doctor shoved his emotions back down.

“Does it need saying?” His voice almost broke as he said the words. Rose stared at him, disappointment and hurt in her eyes. She turned to the Meta Doctor. 

“And you, Doctor? How was that sentence going to end?” The Meta Doctor put his hand on her arm. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 

_ “Rose Tyler, I promise you my forever.”  _

He met her eyes. All Rose could see was the Doctor. He was him. She grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. That kiss was a promise. They were going to spend their one life together. 

The moment their lips met the Doctor turned away, knowing this was the only opportunity he had to slip away. As he turned he looked at Lily sleeping in Jackie’s arms. He sent her a wave of love as he walked into the Tardis. The next thing he knew the Tardis was in flight. He was separated from Rose and his daughter forever. But he didn’t have time to think about that now. He looked at Donna. There was one more painful thing he had to do. 

As the Tardis disappeared from sight Rose turned her head just in time to see the Tardis fade away. She ran for it. When it was out of sight she halted, hearing a sob escape her. Rose was overwhelmed with a familiar feeling; abandonment. Her heart was hallow. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She stood in shock, staring at the empty beach where the Tardis just was. Where her home just was.

Then she felt a warm, familiar hand grasp hers. It was the hand she had held a million times before. It was the hand of the man she loved. She turned towards him, meeting his neutral expression. The Doctor gave her a small smile. One which she returned. 

~ The Tardis ~

_ Some time later _

The Doctor stood staring out at Wilf. He felt the rain drip off his hair. The drops melted down his face, soaking his clothes. He didn’t care. Slowly he turned and walked into the Tardis doors. He was numb as he pushed the buttons, causing the Tardis to take flight into the void. 

Finally he was alone. The Doctor walked around the consol, staring into nothing. He fell to his knees. All of the emotions burst through the wall he built and consumed him. Exhaustion, grief, sadness, helplessness, agony, desperation, anger, frustration, loneliness. 

He screamed.

The Doctor let out a piercing, agonizing scream that echoed through the Tardis. He didn’t cry. He was beyond tears. He screamed until he felt his lungs give out. He screamed until his body completely crumpled on the floor. He screamed until it felt as though his hearts were going to burst. When he laid there, quiet and motionless the Tardis sent a wave of comfort over him. It wasn’t strong because she was grieving too. With encouragement from the Tardis the Doctor finally stood. He didn’t know how long he was there on the ground. He felt sick. Really sick. The Doctor closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. 

“It was time to move on,” he told himself. It’s time to move on. 

~ Pete’s World ~

_ 6 months later  _

Rose was having trouble getting her key into the lock. She tugged her giant heavy bag back on her shoulder and grunted in frustration. With shaking hands she finally unlocked the dark blue door of her home.

“Doctor, why did you lock the doo...” She halted mid stumble. At her feet were dozens of rose petals. She dropped her bag on the floor. Her eyes trailed along the path of petals. She smiled a little as she followed the path slowly. The rose petals stopped at the dining room. The room was covered in lit candles, electronic ones of course for Lily’s safety. On the table was a frosted cake, banana Rose assumed. The Doctor stood next to the table, giving her a nervous smile. He was wearing the same blue suit and red converse that he wore on his first day here. Lily stood next to him in a green frilly dress with her ballet slippers. She smiled at her mum, rocking her feet with her hands clasped behind her. 

Rose was breathless at the sight. She let out a small breathless laugh, tears rushing to her eyes.

“I know we have talked about this before. But I want to do this right,” the Doctor said in a gentle voice. 

“It’s perfect,” Rose choked out. The Doctor smiled and nodded. He turned towards Lily.

“Lily, do you have something to give your mum?” Lily nodded at her dad and walked up to Rose. She pulled out a blue velvet box from behind her and held it out for Rose. 

“Ere Mummy,” she said in her sweet, toddler voice. Rose took the box gently, smiling at her daughter.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Rose felt the box in her hand for a moment. As her smile grew she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling circular diamond. It had a shining silver band and diamond clusters on the side. It wasn’t too big, per Rose’s taste. It was simple and beautiful. Rose lifted her other hand, covering her mouth as she gasped. When she looked up through her tears she saw the Doctor on his knee in front of her. Rose let out another small, joyful sob. 

“Rose,” he began. “When we first met I was in such a dark place and you saved me. Grabbing your hand and telling you to run was one of the best things to ever happen to me. You changed me for the better. Your smile, your kindness, your beauty, your brilliance.” Rose laughed. “Everyday I am in awe of you. You are the love of my life and the mother of my child. I want to spend the rest of my forever bonded to you.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Rose Tyler, will you marry me?” 

Rose found it hard to breath. She felt her heart beat louder and louder in her chest. She squinted her eyes for a moment.

“Hmmmmm,” she said, pretending to think about it. The Doctor let out a chuckle. She looked into his eyes, pouring all the love she had for him into that gaze. 

“Of course, Doctor.” The Doctor immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. He swept her into a dip as he kissed her deeply. When he brought her back up they parted, their arms still wrapped around one another. 

“Hello,” she said.

“Hello,” he answered, giving her a broad smile. They held each other in a bone crushing hug. Lily, who was now frustrated from the lack of attention, ran up to her parents and wrapped her arms around both their legs. They laughed, looking down at their daughter. They both bent down to their knees and embraced Lily. Simultaneously they kissed the sides of her head. Lily wrapped her arms around their necks. 

“I love you darling,” Rose said to her. 

“I wove you mum,” she answered. She turned towards her father 

“I wove you dad,” she said. The Doctor beamed at her.

“I love you, my Lily.” They wrapped tighter around each other, their heads pressing against one another in the middle. 

“Can we have cake now,” Lily asked. Rose and the Doctor laughed.

“Yes Lily, We can have cake now,” The Doctor answered. 

_ ~ Three years and seven months later ~  _

Rose walked around picking up pieces of trash after trash after trash in the livingroom. There were empty cups, plates, napkins, tissue paper, and confetti scattered throughout the house. She cursed herself for thinking it was a good idea to invite the entire neighborhood and everyone in Lily’s class to Lily’s birthday party. Her baby was four years old today. Rose thought she was growing up too fast, especially mentally. Lily was reading books way beyond her age level. She also joined her father in building all sorts of things. They were two peas in a pod. She stood up for a break, dropping the trash bag she was holding. Rose stretched. It had been a fun day. Lily was absolutely glowing. Rose smiled as she pictured Lily at the head of the table, eating her banana cake, and chatting with anyone that came near her. Rose turned her head, opening her eyes. Where was Lily anyway?

“Lily,” she called. 

“Coming mum,” she yelled some somewhere in the house. Lily came running into the room. She was wearing the pink party dress that she picked out at the mall. Her feet were bare as they usually were. There was dirt completely covering them. This was also a reassurance with Lily. Rose couldn’t even understand how she always got dirt on them.   
“Lily,” she said tiredly. “What did I tell you about dirty feet in the house.” Lily looked down at her feet like she didn’t even know the dirt was there. 

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry mum.” 

“I’ll let it slide this time. I mean, it is your birthday,” she said with a smile. Lily smiled back at her. Her curled blond hair was up in a ponytale. Her brown eyes sparkled. She ran up to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose kissed the top of her head. 

“Where’s your father?” Lily shrugged.

“He was doing the finishing touches on my sonic screwdriver.” Rose let out a short, breath smiling. 

“Of course he is.” Lily looked around the room.

“Do you need help mum?” Rose felt her heart swell at her daughter’s kindness. She was growing up into such a wonderful kid.

“I got it sweetie. It’s your birthday!” Lily scrunched her nose.

“Oh yea. I forgot.” 

“Done!” Someone yelled from a room away. The Doctor bounced into the room with a small sonic screwdriver in his hand. He kneeled before Lily.

“Here you go, darling. Happy birthday.” He watched as Lily took it in her hand with a wide smile.

“Thanks daddy,” she squealed. She lunched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor hugged her back. 

“You know how to use it,” he asked. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

“Of course I do,” she said with a snarky tone. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender.

“Well, excuse me madame.” Lily then turned and ran off again, her ponytail bouncing.

“Love you dad,” she called as she went.

“Make sure to wash your feet,” Rose yelled after her. She let out a small laugh. She turned her head to find the Doctor looking at her.

“What?” The Doctor shrugged.

“Nothing.” Rose looked down at his grimy hands.

“Oh, not you too.” She took a step forward taking one of his hands in hers. “What have I told you about your dirty hands?” The Doctor looked down at them in surprise.

“Oh,” he said. “I didn’t notice.” Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a quick, gentle kiss. When she pulled away she saw him smiling widely at her. 

“Could I have some help,” Rose asked, gesturing to the mess around her. 

“Definitely,” The Doctor said with much enthusiasm. “I actually just invented something that will make this a lot faster. I’ll go get it.” With those words he ran off. Rose rolled her eyes as she laughed.

“Oh dear.” 

It was deep into the night. Rose was sitting on her and the Doctor’s large bed, a book in her hands. She sat cross legged against her pillow, wearing one of the Doctor’s shirts and leggings. The Doctor entered the room wearing his striped pajama bottoms and a light grey shirt. He took a big leap, landing on the bed cause Rose to bounce up. She laughed as she put her book down. The Doctor scooted next to her. He took her hand. 

“I think today went well.” Rose nodded.

“It really did.” The Doctor tilted his head at her.

“I was thinking,” he started to say. “Maybe we should take another trip soon.” Rose smiled and nodded with delight.

“Yes! We definitely should!” The Doctor smiled with relief in his features.

“Where will we go,” Rose asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

“You ready?” Rose released his hand to pound a drumroll on her lap.

“Ready!”

“Egypt,” the Doctor said. 

“That would be amazing,” Rose exclaimed. “Lily would love that.” 

“She definitely would,” he said smiling “She has that picture of pyramids in her room.” They smiled at one another. “Let’s start planning.” Rose nodded again. They both took a breath, laying back on the bed. The Doctor’s arm immediately went around her. She snuggled up closer to him.

“Are you happy Rose,” he suddenly asked. Rose turned her head to look at him.

“Of course I am.” She paused, looking at his reaction. “Why would you ask that?” He shrugged.    
“I don’t know. I just want to make sure I’m making you happy.” 

“Well you are,” she said immediately. He smiled into her hair.  

“Are you happy,” she asked quietly. For some reason she feared the answer. 

“I couldn’t be happier,” he said with life in his voice. She looked at him.

“Really?” 

“Really,” he said looking back at her. They went back to their previous position. The Doctor stroked Rose’s arm.

“I miss the Tardis,” she whispered. The Doctor let out a long sigh.

“So do I.” He closed his eyes. “I can still feel her though.” Rose turned to him again.

“You can?” He nodded. 

“I love our life here, Rose. I wouldn’t give it up for anything,” he said with love in his voice. 

“Me either,” she said. They both moved and met in a soft kiss. Rose’s hand reached up stroking his jaw before cupping his cheek. Their foreheads stayed together as they parted.

“It’s a fantastic life,” the Doctor whispered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. Happy ending, I promise!


	11. Journey's Beginning

Amelia Pond had just gone to bed. The Doctor walking around the Tardis looking intently at each part of the new model. He liked it. He liked it a lot. He looked towards the door that Amy just left through. He felt guilty about leaving her when she was a girl and returning many years later. Now he was going to make up for that. He was going to show her the stars. He skipped in excitement. He had been alone for so long. It was nice to have company. Amy was strong willed, funny, and brilliant. She had done so well on  _ Starship UK _ . The Doctor stopped at the consol, pondering whether or not he should do some tinkering with the ship.

Then the lights in the Tardis started to flicker. The Doctor looked up, his brow furrowed. Before he could do anything the Tardis jerked, knocking the Doctor off of his feet. The Tardis vibrated violently. As quickly as it started, it stopped. The Doctor pushed himself up, looking around. He jumped as the Tardis doors burst open. Lightning crashed around the doors before a figure burst through them. They landed on the ground and the doors closed quickly. The Doctor was shocked. They were in the void. The doors were locked. Someone entering the Tardis was impossible. The figure lay in a heap on the ground unmoving, smoke emanated off of them. Their limbs were curled up to their torso. The Doctor took a step closer, tilting his head to see them. It was a girl. A young girl. 

The Doctor immediately recognized her. He could never forget her. He froze. The girl moved, wincing as she went to her knees and then stood up. She wobbily got to her feet and looked up at the Doctor. His guess was confirmed. Brown eyes met dark green ones. He felt like a statue, trapped and unable to move. The girl let out a breath.

“Dad?” She took a step towards him. She wore a black skirt that went just above her knees with black tights and red converse. Her baggy light blue sweater was tucked into her skirt. She had long wavy blond hair that hung around her face from the fall.

“You regenerated,” she stated. Her voice was soft but there was a touch of disappointment. The Doctor stared at his daughter. He felt as if he were dreaming. He rushed forward and took her in his arms. He squeezed her against him just to make sure that she was real. Lily hugged him back tentatively. The Doctor pulled back, his hands on her shoulders. Lily gave him a small smile, looking at the tears that were running down his face. The Doctor hadn’t realized he was crying.

“Lily,” he sobbed. She scrunched her eyebrows at him, looking deep into his eyes.

“It’s really you,” she said in awe. She hugged him again, tighter this time.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered. They pulled apart.

“How…” The Doctor didn’t know what to ask first. 

“I…” Lily said at the same time, not knowing where to start. 

“Lily, what are you doing here?” His expression darkened. “What happened?”

“I’m here because….” She might as well just come out and say it. “Mum died.” The Doctor felt his hearts break open. He didn’t know what to say. He just let the heartbreak spread throughout his body and consume him.

“But she died of old age,” Lily continued. The Doctor was taken aback. “I stopped aging when I was eighteen. Dad couldn’t figure out why, but he said it happened to some Time Lords. But it was very rare.” The Doctor nodded knowingly. 

“What about him? What happened to your dad?” Lily gave him a sad expression.

“He died too. They both actually died within minutes of each other.” 

“I’m so sorry.” That was all he could think to say.

“It’s okay,” Lily said. “They were happy.” The Doctor still didn’t know what to say. Rose Tyler had a full life. A full and happy life.

“That’s all I wanted for her.” Lily smiled.

“I know,” she whispered.

“How old was she,” the Doctor asked. 

“Eighty-three.” The Doctor couldn’t imagine Rose at that age. He was sure that she was beautiful at every age, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful, youthful face. He saw her wide smile, her short blond hair, her beautiful eyes. She was so beautiful. She was perfect. 

“I wish I could have seen her,” he whispered, mostly to himself. He looked up into Lily’s sympathetic eyes. 

“Lily, how did you get here? It should have been impossible. The walls are sealed.” The Doctor shook his head, smiling to himself. His daughter was doing the impossible just like her mother.

“Mum left me this letter.” Lily pulled a wrinkled letter out of her skirt pocket. She handed it to the Doctor. He gently took it and opened it with tentative hands. His eyes watered at Rose’s handwriting.

_ My Darling Lily, _

_ Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I had to leave you. But as we know, death comes for us all when our time has come. It is my time. I don’t want you to be alone. Your father invented a dimension canon that can get you back to the universe I was born in. I am leaving his instructions along with this letter. Go darling. Find the Doctor. Find your father. He will take care of you. Now neither of you will be alone. Tell him that I love him with all of my heart and that I forgive him. Tell him how we lived well and happy.  _

_ My Lily, you are my life and I love you with everything that I am. I can go peacefully knowing that now you and your father can run together forever. You will get to see the universe and save planets like you’ve always wanted to do. You are your father’s daughter. Good luck, my sweet. Your father and I love you very much. _

_ Start running, _

_ Your Mother  _

Hot tears fell down the Doctor’s cheeks. Lily watched him, feeling her own eyes start to well up with tears. 

“I used the dimension canon that dad made. There are apparently more cracks in the universe.” She sniffed, some tears escaping. “Now I’m here.” The Doctor folded the letter gently. 

“I am so glad that you are here.” Lily let out a relieved breath.

“Really?” 

“Of course,” the Doctor beamed at her. “You’re my daughter.” He paused. “I can’t even describe how much I’ve missed you.” They smiled at one another, both still crying. Lily was of course sad about her parents death. But it was their time and Lily knew it had to come. The man in front of her is her dad too. Right? She let out a short breath. 

They stood in an awkward silence, both shifting their weight.

“So,” the Doctor said, gesturing around him. “The last time you were here you couldn’t even walk yet. I doubt you remember it.” Lily looked around the Tardis for the first time.

“It’s incredible,” she said. Lily set her hand on the railing. She felt a spark go through her fingertips and spread through her body. Lily had always felt a warming presence in the back of her mind her entire life. Now it felt stronger, like it stepped out into the light. Lily closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

“Nice to see you again,” she said to the Tardis. She grazed her hand on the railing as she walked to the console.

“She remembers you,” the Doctor said.

“I think she’s always been with me. In the back on my mind,” she said, turning towards the Doctor. He nodded with a gentle smile.

“She has.” Lily closed her eyes, smiling up at the Tardis. The Doctor watched her, finding everything that made her like Rose.

“Well,” he said, clapping his hands. “You must be exhausted.” Lily felt her shoulders hunch and the exhaustion overcome her. 

“I really am,” she said. 

“You can go to your room and get some rest.” He paused, staring at her. Lily beamed at him.

“That sounds great,” she said. They stood unmoving, not looking at one another.

“Well,” Lily said as she moved towards the door. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” the Doctor answered. He couldn’t believe it. He truly couldn’t believe what was happening. His daughter was here. Actually here! And Rose was gone...She’s gone. The Doctor pursed his lips. ‘She had a happy life,’ he told himself. Honestly, the Doctor didn’t know what he was feeling. He never saw any of this coming. But, he never really does. 

Lily didn’t have to walk far until she saw a door. She stood before it. Her name was in cursive at the top with lilies carved around it. She smiled, gently opening the door. The room was exactly the same when Lily was there as an infant. Lily approached the crib slowly. She glided her hand across it’s soft edge. This must have been her nursery. Lily looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the night sky, spinning above her. She gaped at it in awe. When she looked down again. The room had changed. Instead of a crib there was a large queen sized bed with a silver and black swirled comforter with matching accent pillows. There was a much larger wardrobe off to the side and a door that lead to her own bathroom.

“Thank you,” she whispered to the space around her. Lily stood in her room, her arms lazily at her side. She didn’t feel tired anymore. She decided to go back to the Doctor. She couldn’t wait not aging for another moment. 

She opened the door to her bedroom and there was one immediately in front of it on the other wall. Lily looked down the hall in both directions. There were no other doors. Lily approached it tentatively. She opened it. It was another bedroom, but much more plain. Lily looked around. There was a long, dark blue dresser along the wall. It was covered in photographs. This must be the Doctor’s room. The photos were of him in his various regenerations with a lot of different people and aliens. Lily glanced at them, smiling more at some than others. Her mum was in the last one. It was of the Doctor with big ears and a leather jacket standing next to Rose. There was another man in the photo too. He looked perfectly sculpted with a big smile. Their arms were around each other. Lily smiled fondly at it. 

Lily turned, straining her neck and looked at the bed. It was a large and empty bed with tangled sheets and open books spread around it. There was a small table at each bedside. One had a lamp but there were picture frames on both of them. Lily walked to the bed, sitting on it and looking at the photos. The first one was of her mum. She looked beautiful. She was in a pink ball gown that shimmered like the stars. Her hair was twisted up, her makeup perfect. She wasn’t looking at the camera. He head was down and to the side, perfectly showing her profile. She had a small smile on her face. It looked as if she was about to fix something on her shoe. Lily pushed the photo aside to look at the next one. It was of the Doctor in his tenth regeneration and Rose. They had their arms wrapped around one another. Their cheeks were rosy with laughter and they looked at one another like the rest of the world didn’t exist. Lily smiled at the photograph. They both looked so young. The last photograph was of her dad, her mum, her grandmother, and Uncle Mickey. They were wearing paper crown hats on their heads and were sitting together on a small, dirty couch smiling up at the camera. 

Lily then looked to the other bedside table. She went around the bed to it. When her eyes fell upon the photos her heart stopped. The first was of her parents and her. They looked to be on a beach. Her dad was in a suit but she and her mum were wearing bathing suits and coverups. The Doctor’s arm went around Rose’s shoulder as she held Lily in her lap. Lily narrowed her eyes at herself as an infant. She looked so small. She was gazing off at something in the distance, smiling at it. Rose and the Doctor beamed up at the camera. Lily held the frame in her hands, smiling down at it with tears in her eyes. She put it down gently. Lily let out a small sob as she looked at the next frame. In the photo the Doctor was holding Lily in his arms. She was smiling up at him, reaching her tiny hands towards him. The camera caught her mid laugh. The Doctor was gazing down at her. He was kissing the hand that reached out to him. The love in his eyes was indescribable. She caressed the photo with her fingers.

A fear that had been deep within Lily her entire life seemed to fade a bit as she looked at this photo.    

“Lily?” She heard his voice and jumped off the bed, the photo still in her hands. The Doctor was standing by the door, a concerned look on his face. His eyes looked immediately to the tears streaming down her face. 

“I thought you wouldn’t want me,” she began, letting out a quivering breath. “I was so scared that you had moved on and you’d turn me away, that you resent me. You have an amazing, dangerous, adventurous life.” She paused, smiling sadly at him. “I had always thought that you left me and mum on that beach because we were too boring, that you put the burden on your clone and ran away. Mum told me that wasn’t true. Dad told me that wasn’t true. But I never really believed them. I wondered if you even loved me at all.” She shook her head, letting out a sob. 

“I was so afraid to come here.” She paused again, moving her glance to the floor. “Mum sometimes woke up screaming in the night. She thought I didn’t hear, but I did. I always did. ‘He’s alone,’ she would say. ‘What if he’s hurt? What if he’s dying!’ I heard dad try to console her. She was afraid of him leaving us too. You could see it in her eyes sometimes. She was afraid of being abandoned.” She let out another sob. “I hated you. I hated you for making her feel that way. When I realized that I was going to outlive my parents I was terrified. I always thought that maybe I could come find you.” Her face scrunched together as more tears poured. “But I didn’t want to find out if my fears were true. Then I would be truly alone.” She tilted up her head at him, giving him another sad smile. 

“Then I got here. You look like a completely different man. Maybe you aren’t my father anymore. But then I saw the way you looked at me. Then I saw that you keep these photographs by your bed. Maybe you didn’t forget us after all.” Lily hadn’t noticed but the Doctor had moved forwards during her speech until he was right in front of her. Their eyes met. Lily saw the tears streaming down the Doctor’s face match her own. He put his hands on her arms, holding her tight. 

“How could you think I would never want you,” he said, his voice trembling. “You are my daughter. No matter what form I am in or where I am, you are my daughter. Leaving you and your mother destroyed me. Completely destroyed me. But I knew it was the right thing because then you and your mother could be safe and happy. Your mother would have a man to grow old with. That was something I could never give her. I didn’t think you could regenerate either.” He paused, letting out a small laugh. “Can you regenerate? I still don’t know.” Lily nodded her head, holding in more tears that wanted to spill.

“I think so. When I was eight I fell out of a tall tree and landed on my back. If I didn’t fix myself with that gold light I would have been paralyzed. Regeneration energy right? I didn’t tell mum or dad because I knew they would be cross with me for being so reckless.” She let out a soft laugh. The Doctor gave her a broad smile. 

“Lily,” he said. “There’s something you should know.” Lily tilted her head at him curiously.

“The Meta Doctor and I were connected. I had visions. Sometimes I could access his memories and it felt like they were my own. I was able to be with you and Rose. I lot of them were fuzzy but the more emotional he was, the clearer the visions were.” Lily let out a disbelieving breath. 

“I remember,” he continued, closing his eyes. “Your first sentence, marrying your mother, moving into our house, giving you your first sonic screwdriver, most of your birthdays, that car crash we got in, watching you graduate, so so many memories.” He opened his eyes as he pushed the flashing memories away. He also remembered every time he made love to Rose, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell his daughter that. Those memories got him through most nights.

“Really,” she asked in a childish voice.

“Really,” he confirmed. The Doctor thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and a faded picture appeared before him. He concentrated, squeezing his eyes tighter. The memory began to focus. Rose was before him. She had wrinkles around her eyes. Her hair was white, her skin pale. She held out a small, wrinkled hand. Slowly the Doctor took it in his. His hand was just as wrinkly and covered in veins. He looked into her eyes. They were the exact same as the day he met her. 

Lily watched him, knowing that he was pulling up old memories. 

“So you were there,” she said. “You were always there.” 

“I was,” he confirmed.

“But I’ll never see him again,” she said with a sad voice, looking down at the photograph that was still in her hands. The Doctor cupped her cheek and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“I’m right here,” he said with a gentle voice. “I’m right here.” Immediately they wrapped their arms around one another in a bone crushing hug. For the first time in a long time, Lily felt like she was hugging her father. 

~ ~ ~

The Doctor and Lily walked out of the Doctor’s room slowly. 

The Doctor, of course had started off on a tangent about all of the places he was going to take her. Lily laughed at something he said. The laugh turned into a yawn.

“You need to get some sleep,” the Doctor said matter of factly. Lily nodded.

“I really do.” She smiled at the Doctor. “Goodnight dad.” The Doctor beamed at hearing those words. 

“Goodnight daughter.” 

The Doctor went into his own room instead of going back to the console. He himself felt a wave of exhaustion right after Lily yawned. He took off his jacket and took his suspenders off of his shoulders, letting them hang from his pants. Before he could do anything else the Doctor flopped on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_ He was in the Tardis. This old Tardis, the one before he regenerated. He stood at the controls. He felt as if he were underwater.  _

_ “Doctor?” The sound of that voice cause him to jump, searching for its source. When he turned around he saw Rose standing by the doors. She looked the exact same as when he saw her last. Her short hair was slightly curled. She was wearing that blue leather jacket and tight black pants. She had her same smile, which was beaming at him. _

_ “Rose,” he breathed as he immediately ran towards her and took her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. He ran his hand through her hair, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. He breathed in her beautiful scent. Rose hugged him back with the same level of passion. When they parted their arms were still around one another. _

_ “Look at you,” she breathed as she looked him up and down. “You look so young.”  _

_ “Do you like it,” the Doctor asked, suddenly very self conscious.  _

_ “I love it.” She gave her tongue between the teeth smile. She looked down. “I love the bowtie.” The Doctor laughed. “I knew you would.”  _

_ “Where are your eyebrows though,” she asked with a laugh. The Doctor scoffed. _

_ “Oi! I thought you liked it.” They laughed together. _

_ “You’re perfect,” she said, kindness in her voice. “Always perfect. My Doctor.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. _

_ “My Rose,” he whispered.  _

_ “Did she get there okay?” The Doctor somehow knew exactly what she was talking about. _

_ “She did,” he said. “Rose, she’s incredible. You did such a wonderful job with her.” _

_ “We did such a wonderful job with her,” she corrected. _

_ “You knew I was there,” he asked, surprised.  _

_ “The other Doctor told me. And, I mean, it is you.” The Doctor nodded.  _

_ “I’m so happy you are together,” Rose said. “Neither of you will be alone. Everything’s going to be okay. Maybe even fantastic.”  _

_ “But you’re not here,” he said, his eyes filling with tears. “I don’t want you to go.” Rose gave him a gentle smile. _

_ “I’m always going to be with you. The both of you.”  _

_ “Bad Wolf?” The Doctor looked at her with a gleam in his eye. _

_ “Bad Wolf,” she confirmed. The Doctor had a feeling that a piece of Rose was attached to the Tardis when she became Bad Wolf. Now she was attached to it forever, no matter where she was Rose’s presence will always be in the Tardis.  _

_ “I love you so much,” Rose whispered. The Doctor lunged forward, capturing her lips. The kiss was desperate. It was passionate and sloppy and gentle and romantic and completely, utterly perfect.  _

_ They parted. The Doctor took a moment to breath Rose in, memorizing how she felt in his arms. Thinking this would be the last time he would ever see her.  _

_ “Rose Tyler,” he said. “I love you.”  _

_ “Doctor,” she whispered. She paused for a moment, as if to add dramatic effect.”Wake up.”  _

The Doctor woke with a jolt. He stared in front of him. He thought his eyes were tricking him. This isn’t possible. 

Rose stood before him. She glowed, her eyes bursting with flaming gold. The glow dimmed and she smiled at him looking like her old self, giving out a laugh of disbelief. The Doctor immediately ran to her, grasping her hands.

“How,” he stammered. Then he realized. Rose had looked into the heart of the Tardis. While that power was transferred into her, a little of herself was locked away into the depths of the Tardis. It wasn’t just her presence that was there. 

“I have no idea,” Rose laughed. “It’s like when I died in Pete’s world the part of me that was in the Tardis woke up.”

“So you remember,” he questioned. 

“I remember everything,” she said, thinking to herself. The Doctor gazed upon her.

“It’s really you right? You’re not just Bad Wolf,” he asked desperately. He looked into her eyes. They were now a shimmering gold color.  

“It’s all me,” she answered. “Bad Wolf and all.” The Doctor let out a sound that could only be described as a happy sob. He wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her off the ground as she let out laughs of joy. He put her down, pulling away from her with her shoulders grasped in his hands.

“Rose,” he said in disbelief. “You’re immortal now.” Rose let out a long breath.

“I can always be here,” she said with tears forming in her eyes. “With you and Lily. Forever.” The Doctor felt a hot tear drip down his cheek. 

“Forever,” he stated. 

After a lot of hugs and passionate kisses, the Doctor and Rose went out to tell Lily. They stood in front of her door. They smiled at one another before Rose reached out and knocked.

“Come in.” Lily’s voice sounded tired, as if she were half asleep. They entered quickly. Lily was sitting at the side of her bed, stretching. She turned towards the door and her eyes widened. 

“Mum,” she whispered. She jumped out.

“Mum,” she said louder and she ran towards her. Rose happily accepted her daughter with open arms.

“How are you here,” Lily sobbed, already crying. 

“A piece of my soul was in the heart of the Tardis. A lot like when the Doctor’s hand made the Meta-crisis Doctor.” Lily let out a happy sob.

“You look so young.” Rose hugged her again.

“You look beautiful,” Rose told her. 

The Doctor watched this scene, his heart was so full he felt it might burst. 

“She’s immortal, Lily,” the Doctor said.

“You can stay,” Lily gasped, pulling away to look at her mother. Rose smiled at her.

“I’m never going to leave again.” 

“Always,” Lily asked.

“Always and forever,” Rose confirmed. 

~ Many adventures later ~ 

Amy and Rory watched as the Doctor and Lily bounced around the controls. They were both chattering quickly without taking a breath. They high-fived one another several times. Rose stood by watching them with admiration. The three of them fell into a routine rather quickly. Lily, having her father’s brains, figured out how the Tardis worked immediately. It was awkward with Amy at first. Finding out the Doctor had a daughter was a big shock to her, as it was to most people with how young the Doctor looked. She was also a bit jealous of Rose for having captured the Doctor’s heart. She soon realized that her jealousy wasn’t real at all. But eventually Amy found herself very fond of the girls, and Rory liked Lily and Rose from the moment he met them. Amy smiled now as she watched them. She thought of how obvious it was that the Doctor and Lily were related. 

Rory reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Amy turned her head and smiled at him. She should have appreciated him sooner. But none of that mattered now, because they were together. 

The Doctor looked over at Lily and smiled. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He wasn't alone and he would never be alone again. Lily smiled back at him. They both turned their heads, meeting Rose’s matching smile. 

Amy turned her head back to the Doctor, Rose, and Lily as the Tardis took flight, taking them on their next adventure. She shook her head, smiling. 

Just a madman, his family, and a blue box. 

_ Fin  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everything so much for reading this story! It became so much longer than I expected!! The support I have received is overwhelming. Thank you!


	12. Epilogue

 

_ Epilogue  _

The Doctor swung from his chair, surrounded by the Tardis’ wires with goggles so large that they almost covered his entire face on his eyes. He poked at some wires while humming to himself and completely unaware of Rose as she came down the stairs and sat at the bottom step. Rose groaned as she sat for her muscles were practically screaming from the tumble she took while skating on the planet made of ice. She brought her knees up to her chest, looking at the small bruise on her left knee. 

At first Rose oddly had a hard time adapting to being so young again. She now looked practically the same age as her daughter. She learned quickly that she still could get injured and sick like a regular human. Everything was the same, except the whole immortal, not aging thing. Rose had gotten to used to her life in Pete’s World. She missed her parents and Tony. But she was glad that Tony was happily married with his five children. That life seemed like a dream to her now. She missed the Meta-Doctor, of course. His spectacles, his suits, his banana obsession, and, when he got older, the way he complained about how his body ached and the wrinkles he got. But she didn’t always miss him because she was with the Doctor still. All his forms are the same Doctor. It was easy for Rose to see that. Beneath the exterior the Doctor always had the same intelligence, kindness, child-like energy, the sparkle in his eyes, and oddly, the exact same smile. Rose was grateful for the life she had in Pete’s world with her family, but she was overjoyed to be here now. The Tardis, the Doctor, her daughter, the adventures, the running, this is the life that felt completely and wholly hers. 

The Doctor turned his head and finally saw her as her hands were under her chin, holding her head as she smiled at him, the ring on her finger shimmering from the lights of the Tardis. He took off his goggles and gave her a questioning look.

“Hello,” he greeted her. 

“Hello,” she said back.

“What are you smiling about,” he asked with his own smile. 

“I just love you,” she said, giving him her signature smile. The Doctor blushed and turned his head. 

“I know,” he said bashfully. He then dropped his goggles on the floor with a large clunk and jumped out of his chair as it continued to swing behind him. 

“Come on,” he said practically leaping towards Rose, pulling her up and taking her with him. He pressed a few buttons on the console without looking at them and strut towards the doors with Rose behind him. He pushed to doors open revealing the grandiosity of space filled with stars that burst with light. He and Rose sat, their legs hanging out of the Tardis. The Doctor held out his hand and Rose clasped it, putting them at their sides. This was something Rose and the Doctor often did and the end of their adventures. They enjoyed watching the stars, the peacefulness, and being in each other’s company. 

“I just got off the phone with Lily,” Rose said.

“Yea,” the Doctor said, still looking at the stars.

“She and Jack are spending the night at Clara’s. We’ll pick her up tomorrow.” 

The Doctor nodded.

“Oh good, I promised Clara we would visit soon.” 

They sat in comfortable silence. 

“I hate that she went traveling with him,” the Doctor grumpled. Rose laughed and nudged him with her elbow. 

“I know,” she smiled. “But he has a lot he can teach her. It’ll be good for her.” She paused. “Jack is also still with Alonso so stop worrying.”

“I know,” he sighed. Then he let out a calming breath and then smiled. “We should all go somewhere fun,” he added. “Like to greatest amusement park in the history of time!” Rose turned her head and smiled at him.

“And we can tell Jack and Clara about the baby.” Rose unconsciously put her other hand to her slightly bulging stomach. The Doctor gave her a wide grin and leaned towards her to kiss her on the temple. 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” the Doctor said. Rose shook her head.

“How do you know it’s going to be a boy already!”

“I know,” the Doctor shrugged. “It’s a Time Lord thing.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. She turned her head to find the Doctor gazing at her, adoration in his eyes.

“We’ve had a great few years together haven’t we?” 

Rose nodded in agreement.

“We definitely have.”

The Doctor put his hand gently on Rose’s cheek, guiding her in for a deep kiss. 

“I’m so glad you took my hand and told me to run,” she whispered when they parted.

“So am I,” he agreed. “I love you, Rose Tyler.” He said as he kissed her nose.

“I love you too.” 

“And we have the rest of eternity to run together,” the Doctor added. With those words the Doctor pulled Rose to her feet.

“Run,” he whispered in her ear as they took off down the halls of the Tardis, their laughter ringing in the air.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
